An Unexpected Fate
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: Meeting and/or fighting off angels, devils and such. That's what the Eds and Rolf will now experience way more than their times in Peach Creek, thanks to an angel, talking about their fate. They are now unexpectedly chosen as the exchange students of Japan, going to Kuoh Academy. IsseixHarem, EddyxHarem, EddxSmall Harem. EDITED: 07/04/17
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok. This just a experimental crossover, before I'll make it as an official. This is finally an Ed, Edd n Eddy/High School DxD crossover, in English. In this crossover, the Eds, alongside with Rolf is now going to have a mail, from Kuoh Academy that, they will become an exchange students from Canada, before being members of some certain group or club. To those who want to ask me if this is my first time to write a harem fic. The answer is yes. I've read a lot of harem fics, but rarely nice and realistic because some are just developing way to fast. So, hopefully that I've pulled this off, since it might cause a dislike of the readers. So, I've taken this risk.**

 **Anyway. I've already decided to make a harem of the Eds, particularly Eddy and Double D. But Ed? I have to think about it, since he is too stupid to realize that he got a harem. IsseixHarem, EddyxHarem and Double Dx Small Harem. But, the center pair of that perverted dude is Rias Gremory. That's for Issei. As for Eddy and Double D for the center pair of their harem? I have to think who is who. I'm thinking twice if Rolf can be in a harem and also for Ed. But then again, that will take a lot of time and development.**

 **Male protagonist? Probably Issei and Eddy. Then again, both are perverts. Don't worry, Ed, Double D and Rolf won't left behind. I'll make sure that they'll get as much screen time as ever.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and High School DxD. Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci and High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Anyway, let's start the first English fic of both of these franchise in a crossover. Shall we?**

 **Thank you High School DxD Wiki, for the guide of the characters, powers, weapons and such.**

 **Note: The Ed, Edd n Eddy cast are all in anime form. Most of them are at range of 16 or 17. Except for Ed and Rolf, who are 18. Also, with Sarah and Jimmy, who is also 13 or 14.**

* * *

It was morning in Peach Creek and as usual, they are making a scam. The three misfits, the Eds or better known as Ed, Edd (Or Double D) and Eddy are now at the outside of Double D's house, while doing their latest gimmick, an ice cream store scam. They put the sign wrong, thanks to Ed and Eddy. It's called "Ed's Eyes Scream Store". Ed, the dumbest and strongest member of the Eds is just wearing his red and white striped shirt with a green jacket, coming out with a horrendous green aura. He also wears a violet baggy pants, dirty old white socks and black Converse shoes. He got a messy, yet spiky ginger hair with sea green eyes. He also got peach skin. His full name is Edwin Horace Hill. He is also the tallest of the Eds.

Double D, the brains of the Eds is just sitting down the stand while having a notebook in the table, pencil tucking at the back of his ear and is just looking at the suburban area of Peach Creek, somewhere in Ottawa, Canada. He also has a crocodile clip of his nose, blocking that rotten smell. Particularly his old rotten cheese named Sheldon or his carcass fish necklace, who is called Angus. He got his signature black beanie, which makes his black hair sticking out from behind and has chocolate brown eyes. He got a beige skin. Full name of Double D is Eddward Marion Vincent. He is just wearing a red shirt, purple shorts, red knee socks and cyan Vans shoes. Double D is now 17 years old.

Eddy, the ringleader of the Eds is now looking afar, if he got some suckers to scam with, while standing up in front of them and acts as an MC. He got a black fauxhawk hairstyle and is now having cobalt blue eyes. He is the shortest member of the group, while disliking being called short. That's ironic. He is wearing a yellow polo shirt with a violet sleeve and collar, adding with a single red slanting stripe in the shoulder part. He is wearing a cyan pants with a chain hanging in the left side, white socks and red Converse shoes. His full name is Eddy Skipper McGee. He is 16 years old. He got pinkish white skin.

Now, Eddy is now calling them out, while holding a megaphone in his left hand, close to his mouth to speak. That thing actually belongs to Double D. The ice cream is made of a tennis ball, a brown paper cone and pink paint, brown paint, even white pain... With sprinkles in the sealed jar. Even has ice, taken from Ed's refrigerator. They did this since season 1, but then again, they wanna do it again, this time they don't want to fail again.

"GOOD MORNING LADIES AND GERMS! WELCOME TO ED'S ICE CREAM SHOP, WHERE IT CAN MAKE YOU COOL DOWN AND ENJOY THE DELICIOUS GOODNESS OF STRAWBERRY, CHOCOLATE, VANILLA AND MANY MORE! YOU CAN HAVE THIS DELICIOUS ICE CREAM, FOR ONLY TWENTY FIVE CENTS!"

Now, as Eddy is now looking and squinting his eyes from afar, he saw someone is now doing some rituals for the ancestors, while chanting something. A call of an Angel? The Eds weren't sure about it. He was fuming that the scam is a fail, looking at the scene with pure hate. Double D sighed, as he stood up from his seat and went to the Ed boy from behind, patting his shoulder with an unimpressed look, sighing that its just a repeat, since the ringleader is now out of ideas, when they we're planning on a scam at the junkyard since yesterday. The members were doing their own thing: A jock riding his bike, a boy is talking to a piece of wood, fashion girl doing roller blades and a young boy and girl, playing house.

The jock is wearing a hat, in reverse, sticking out orange hair with his orange eyes, whom he didn't care of what the Eds are doing. He just muttered silently, "Dorks." He is wearing a green hoodie, with a white undershirt. He also wears black shorts, white leg socks and black Converse shoes. He also got a Caucasian skin. His name is Kevin Johnson and is now 17 years old, a bit order than Double D.

A boy, who is now at the playground is just standing by, while talking to a piece of wood. He is just having a flattop hairstyle, with his reddish eyes. His skin is light brown. He is now wearing a gray shirt, navy blue pants and sandals. His name is Jonny "2x4" Williams, with his wooden pal, Plank. He is now 16 years old, a bit younger than Eddy.

Now, the girl in roller blades is now having a short blonde hair, with a bobbed style in it and has blue eyes. She got an E cup as breast, waist of 24 inches and hips of 90 cm. She got a regular white skin. Her name is Nazz von Bartonshmeer and is also 16 years old, slightly older than Jonny. She is wearing a blue undergarments, white sleeveless shirt with black sleeve undershirt, violet jeans, black leather belt, white socks and red sneakers.

Now, two people are now there as the side of Ed's house is just playing house. One has a blonde curly hair with innocent cyan eyes. He is the wimpiest of them though. He got a cyan long sleeve sweater with a turtleneck, cream pants with belt and black leather shoes. His name is Jimmy Andrews and he is 14 years old. He also got a ghastly white skin. The girl, who definitely looks like a tsundere is now having fun with the boy. She got a short ginger bobbed hair with sea green eyes. She is wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, navy blue pants, white socks and is now having cyan shoes. Her name is Sarah Hill and is now 13 years old. She got AA cup breast, 25 inches in the waist and 89 cm in hips.

"Oh come now Eddy, you know that this scam is a repeat back then."

"Look guys, I saw a thing! Looks like chicken wings!" Ed shouted, looking at the site afar, while pointing some object afar that he didn't know. Eddy is now thinking that it's in Rolf's place, because that farm boy is now doing some strange things at his backyard. They groaned that the lump is still thinking about food. It's Ed though, they can't blame him.

"Ed, are you seeing things again?" Double D asked, crossing his arms, while doubting that there are Angel wings, stated by the simple minded Ed boy. He is now looking afar, while he did see some wings, but is not sure that if its angel wings or even a fallen angel's wings.

"What are you two blabbering about? Let's go there, will ya?" Eddy already forgot the scam, as they are now going to Rolf's place.

Meanwhile, an 18 year old boy and an oldest group of the Cul-de-sac members is now talking to some Angel at his backyard. The Cul-de sac members, weren't even there, since its forbidden. He got an slight Emo hair with dark blue in color with matching dark blue eyes. He is the overall tallest group of the members, while talking to the guy. He got slightly tanned skin, wearing a dark yellow shirt with a large red horizontal in the stomach part. He is also navy blue pants, dirty white socks and red skater shoes. His real name is Rolf van Hansen.

"What does the man, whose wings is like the angel's speak to Rolf?" He asked, looking at the Angel with a serious matter. He felt that this has something to do with his ancestors and such.

"Rolf. You know the reason of why I'm here." The Angel replied in a gentle voice, talking about something, in form of a certain weapon, belonging to his ancestors, who supports the angels, long time ago. Though, some are in the Fallen Angels, due to the fact that he, worships Yeshmayek, the Goddess of the center of the Earth, another deity in his old country and those who are tired of supporting God. He does loves both Angels and even fallen angels. So, he loves both God and the deities of his old country.

"Rolf's anceestirs **(A/N: His accent. Don't react of this wrong spelling)**? What does it has to do with Rolf?" He is now confused, since he did stopped his work, stabbing his pitchfork in the ground. He is wearing his apron, while crossing his arms.

The angel told him that his Great Nano is now an angel, which makes the reason why Rolf defended his honor for him, during the time when Eddy throws the sea cucumber in the fence and having a battle of honor. The farm boy is now interested and know, what weapon does his ancestors have.

"Actually, only you, three certain people and me will know about this secret. Don't let anyone see you." The angel informed, as he is now looking around to see if those members, who aren't belong to the conversation are here. He then points at the bush, in wish the Eds are listening, secretly. "Edwin, Eddward and Eddy. Come out for a moment please? I have something to discuss to you something, along with Rolf."

The Eds, even Ed is surprised. Now, they came out of the bushes with Eddy, groaning, while having his left, scratching at the back of his head. Ed, awed by the sight of the angel, thinking that he is cool, due to the wings part. But, his mouth is sealed shut, since that might ruin the plot and even the purpose of the story. That was a forth wall breaking in there. Good thing that, the unnecessary Cul-de-sac members aren't there. The angel is now going to inside, as Rolf and the Eds followed, discussing some important things.

Now, after many minutes or so, the Angel then went outside, to fly the in the sky, to guard in heaven. The Eds and Rolf are now inside, as they are confused what is that angel is talking about, especially Rolf, whose weapon is once an Angel's weapon, owned by his Great Nano. Eddy, felt that his brother is raised by a demon or a devil, since he was extremely cruel to him and even abused him, since he was young. Luckily, he didn't die due to that doing and such abuse. He wasn't sure, since he got no idea at all. Ed is now loving this school called Kuoh Academy, since he thinks that its a school for monsters, humans, angels, devils and such, in which they don't know. Double D is loving it that, the school that its mentioned is elite. Also, the angel also mentioned him about that mystery of what's under his hat, which is also what the smart Ed boy really wants to go there. They heard it that it sounds so Japanese, thinking that its in Japan, which it is.

"I wanna go to Coo Academy!" Ed felt excited, with Eddy and Rolf is now looking at him unimpressed, as Eddy face palmed at his own stupidity. Though, Rolf is curious on why he'll come with those Ed boy's anyway. He is now going to have those answers in the later run.

"It's "Kuoh" Ed. I'm also excited of what is the school looks like." Double D felt that its an elegant school, in which he didn't know yet. This makes Ed, change in attitude, shouting boisterously, "Boring!"

"Of course school is boring sock head! Sure it's Japan, but school sucks!" Eddy agreed in the lump's statement.

"Eddy, you love "chicks" right?" Double smirked, exploiting of what Eddy likes. The short Ed boy groaned, since that took advantage of it. He will meet a surprised that will make him love the school, soon.

"You got me Double D. But, no promises."

"That's the spirit Eddy." Double D then patting his head, making the hotshot Ed boy fumed, smacked his arm off.

"Don't touch me like that again." He said it coldly, giving him a menacing glare, since he hates people, treated him that he is short. The beanie wearing boy sighed, lowering his hands down and puts it in his pocket.

"So, Rolf is also joined in going to this whatchamacalit is called this Kuoh Academy?" He is now confused, while tapping his temping. Double D did told him about that angel. Possibly, the old country boy may join in.

"That angel something did mention you about it. So, yeah Stretch." Eddy shrugged, putting his hands in his pocket, as he felt that he is not interested.

Now, Rolf only whispered Eddy and Double D about this secret, since the lump will just spill the beans out, making the Cul-de-sac kids thinking that they are insane. The two Ed boys nodded, dragging Ed out, since he might nag Rolf about this great experience.

* * *

 ** _Next day_**

The three Eds and Rolf are now wake up, as they are now going somewhere outside, to get the mail; in different scenarios.

Ed, is now getting the mail at the mailbox, unintentionally destroying it. Double D is now getting it, gently, while opening it so calmly, unlike Ed, Eddy and Rolf (Sometimes).

After a few minutes, the Eds and Rolf are now reading it. It actually meant that they are one of the chosen exchange students around the world, going to Kuoh Academy.

Reactions, Ed is now jumping with joy, thinking that he can see monsters and such. They are the supernatural after all. Double D is now loving it, since he can now go to a school that is so elite that Peach Creek Junior High. Rolf is now shocked that he is chosen, despite that he is bad in writing or typing. Eddy is now groaning that he'll be going to Japan, to school. But hey, look at the bright side, he may see hot chicks, which might happen soon. They are now going to prepare their stuff soon. This might change their lives forever.

* * *

 **A/N: I might include the Kankers description and height in the next chapter. After all, they are fun to write with. Since i forgot to put the height, here it is:**

 **Ed: 5'9  
Edd/Double D: 5'7  
Eddy: 5'2  
Rolf: 5'10  
Kevin: 5'6  
Jonny: 5'5  
Nazz: 5'5  
Jimmy: 5'3  
Sarah: 5'4**

 **Now, Harem for Double D and Eddy is now officially open for ideas. Though the centered pair is what I'm going to think about it. Tell me, what do you guys think? I have to research alot about in DxD, since I want to make this perfect or close to perfection. I accept constructive criticisms, but not flames. I hope that this is good. It's my first time in writing a Harem story and a crossover though. About weapons and how it works? I might add them soon. Thank you for reading this story. I appreciate it. I will try my best in the rest of the chapters, as always. Bye.**

 **One more thing, the secret about Rolf's ancestors, Eddy's brothers influence, Double D's hat and Ed's overimaginative thinking will be revealed its actual reason, soon. To those who knows that angel, please don't spoil it. He is a guy. Like i said, don't ever spoil it. Also, this is my first time of writing a High School DxD fic as well. Don't worry, this harem process will be slow, to make it more believable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome once again to "An Unexpected Fate". In the previous chapter, an angel did went to Rolf's backyard and the Eds is having their scam, ignored as usual. The Eds has no clue if they are just being fooled or they are just trying to found out themselves if they are really exchange students of Kuoh academy, from Canada. I have finally decided for the center pair of Double D's harem and even Eddy's. But, only in an end A/N of this chapter. Now, the Eds and Rolf are now thinking twice if they will go or not. Now then, let's continue shall we? That angel won't appear, until I have plan to make an original Arc... Soon. Though those arcs are inspired by the anime itself with an influence.**

* * *

After the Eds and Rolf are getting those mails from their mailbox, in which they are now confused on why they are chosen to become exchange students; the only way to find out is to go to the academy and they will ask who wrote it to them.

Meanwhile at the McGee residence, Eddy felt that his world of not going to school won't happen and feels shattered, since he'll be joined by the two Eds and Rolf to go to Kuoh Academy in Japan, which is has the bright side though that he won't be separated to his best friends. His father and mother saw him, sweating and disappointed. However, they saw that he is holding a paper in which that he is holding his line, being an exchange student.

"Eddy Skipper McGee." His father called him out like a professional, making the short Ed boy stopped in his tracks, turning his head a bit with a sheepish smile and having a bit of sweat beads. Though the middle name is the reason why he is fuming inside, he has to hold his anger back and only gives that chuckle. That's a miracle that Eddy is holding back his anger.

 _'I can't believe that someone wrote me to go to an elite school and I got an F as a grade in total. Meh, as long as I can see hot chicks soon, I don't really care about the rest.'_ He thought, shaking that thought of being negative of having an F grade in his school. His perverted mind did get the best of him for a little while and he was learned by Matthew Skipper McGee, his brother and a bastard. It was a total bad influence for Eddy, reading inappropriate magazines, scamming and of course, being selfish. It was a total mystery about that bad influence, though he'll find out sooner or later. The school that they are going is so elite that, only Double D can go and be accepted there. Luckily, the ringleader felt that Lady Luck is on his side for once, as he smiled in relief, snapping out that 'side' of his, "Yeah dad?"

"Let me see your paper." He requested, reaching his hand to get the paper. Eddy groaned that if he'll run, he might get grounded. He is rebellious, learning by his brother. He let his father get the paper and he did, who is reading it right now.

The father has a regular hairstyle which is black and has green eyes, wearing his reading glasses. His height is 5'7, which is why he is towered than Eddy. He loves reading some erotic magazines back then, and that's why Eddy got them. Though, there is a deep meaning behind it and that's maybe one of the reasons why he is chosen of being one of those students, which grade is not an option and is very shocking actually. That reason might happen soon. Now, he asked, "So, you are going to Japan?" He is wearing a green shirt, boxers, blue shorts and yellow slippers.

"Sounds like it dad. Why?" Eddy asked. He is now going to explode, because he is too lazy to study in his subjects. But... A feminine voice stopped him from getting his rage to him.

"Now2x dear. Let's be thankful that he is now going to Japan." Eddy's mother said in a gentle voice. She got a long blonde hair, reaching up to the waist. She got cobalt blue eyes and it looks really gentle. Her height is 5'0, which that is why Eddy is starting as short. She loves fashion and perfumes. Maybe that is the reason, why Eddy is into those stuff, when he is trying to flirt with Nazz. To make it more anime version of her; Her bust is G cup, waist is 25 inches and the hips is 90 centimeters. She is now wearing a red dress, sliver necklace, and white cotton slippers.

"He gave us an F in Peach Creek Junior High, in his report cards. Why should I be grateful?" Eddy's father scoffed, while crossing his arms.

"Maybe he is not determined. A certain someone will help him out." Eddy's mother teased her son a bit, making the Ed boy grit his teeth, biting his lip and blushed a bit. He didn't know who, but its someone from Japan, _'Nice teasing mom. *sighs* Good thing she didn't reveal it early.'_ He thought.

The father is now standing up and laughing, as he is now patting his shoulder since he went near to him. Eddy felt that his heart is going to burst, "Son, I heard that Kuoh Academy is a preposterous school in Japan and mostly elites usually go to school there."

"I heard that from Double D dad. I have no idea why am I included." Eddy sighed, while going to pack up, _'Kuoh Academy huh?... Bah, if dad said that its an elite school, i'd rather sleep and doing scams here than going to a snorefest place.'_ He went upstairs grumpily, going to his room and close it.

* * *

 _ **Hill Residence**_

At the Hill residence, Ed is now feeling so happy that he'll now be going to Kuoh Academy soon. Sarah is just watching TV, along with their father, who is just too busy of watching a classic show "Fish Bowl". The mother is now in the kitchen, cooking their food... Even Ed's toast, in the toaster. His father is now getting annoyed because the lump is now making some stupid noise that, even Sarah is now starting to fume in rage. The simple minded Ed boy is still happy holding a piece of paper, stating that he'll be one of the chosen exchange students of Kuoh Academy. Since she can't take it anymore. She stood up in her seat and is now going to get that paper that Ed is holding it. Out of the blue, she got it harshly, which in luck, it didn't ripped off. Ed noticed it and turns around, to see the brat got the paper and is now going to show it to her... Mom, who is still cooking in the kitchen.

The father is sitting down lazily, reading a newspaper and focused. He got a hair that is messy and has a color like a ginger, which is not the same spice but an Irish type of hair or in short, redhead. His sea green eyes are just plain serious, as he is just sitting in the couch at this moment. His body is average with a height that is a bit taller than Ed. His awkward weirdness passed to Ed, since the lump is always being weird and tends to be very random. The laziness also passed into Ed, because due to the fact that the basement or better known as his room is extremely dirty and disgusting, when Double D wants to lie down due to the lack of sleep.

The mother is standing 5'1 in height, with a serious yellow orange eyes and with that looks of a tsundere. That's what Sarah got. She got a body measurement of: 89B(F cup)-57W-88H. She is wearing a gray undergarments, simple white dress and with a fluffy white slippers. She only defends on Sarah and her only. No wonder that she got spoiled to much. If Ed won't tell about this case. She'll tell mom, which is downright pathetic.

"Mom! Take a look of this paper that Ed make." Sarah points at that Kuoh Academy acceptance form, as an exchange student om which she didn't know that Ed is being chosen by luck. Now, the mother stopped cooking and is now shocked that, even Ed will be a student in an elite, with only a limited intelligence. She ordered Sarah to cook, since Ed doesn't know how. She has no choice, but to cook because if that Ed boy will cook, disaster happens. Unfortunately, she ordered Ed to do it or she'll tell mom... That's way to harsh because Ed can't cook.

Sarah and the mother went to the father, who is just watching TV from all the stress that he had in the office. He groaned that he missed the news and is now watching some movie. However, the mother and daughter duo are now there, side to side, while he tells them to get out of the way, due to the block of the paper in his views thanks to the brat.

"Not now, I just came out from work and your are bothering me with a piece of paper, Sarah?" Ed's dad squinted his eyes to his daughter, feeling irritated that he moment of peace gets disturbed. But nonetheless, Sarah wasn't fazed and the mother gets the paper from her hands and shows it to him. He raised an eyebrow at first, since he thinks that its useless and has nothing to do about it. But what got his attention is that, his dumb son is chosen as one of the exchange students of the preposterous academy in Japan called Kuoh. Ed didn't know that his cooking is now sizzling and showing signs of black smoke. We can't blame him for being forced by Sarah.

Due to this event, he shouts in horror, "FIRE! PAN IS ON FIRE!"

As the father got the paper to read, it was cancelled because Ed needs help in the kitchen. Sarah won't even care if he lives or dies, keeping that envy within her heart an putting her fist in her chest. Ed's mother and father stood up and ran to the kitchen, while the father is folding the paper and putting it in his pocket. They saw Ed, sweating and felt traumatized that he doesn't want to cook again. The father gets the fire extinguisher, which is at the side of the door leading outside the backyard. He breaks the glass with a help of a stick and gets it, to kill the fire off the frying pan.

It took them a few minutes to kill the fire and keeping Ed from harm. Sarah, feeling the envy within her and is faking her emotions, keeping that smile because her mother is their. If she is not there and her father, she doesn't care if he dies and rather erase him in her life than having a nuisance brother, stating that he is very dumb and a total waste of life. That is according to her mind. The parents giving him the way to sit down in the sofa and her did. With Ed finally taking a seat, he grips the knees without making a damage at all, lowering his head, sweating and pats insanely, thinking that he'll die.

"Ed? Are you alright?" The father asked in concern, while cupping his cheek to look at him. Ed, has mixed emotions whether he is grateful that he's saved or he'll be grounded as usual. The mother is also looking with concern, even if she doesn't side with him that much and only chooses the brat. Even so, she is the mother of the random chicken loving Ed boy.

"Yeah dad. *huffs in exhaustion* Thanks for saving me from the fiery depths of Hades." Ed smiled with joy, looking at his dad, feeling so grateful that even if he only watches TV after work, he is there to the rescue. He laughed heartily that Ed is still the same and didn't change. That's shocking because a trauma is a very long term process to move on. But for the lump, it's easy by giving or eating something that he likes. Right now, they will cook again later due to the fact, he burned the food.

After sometime, they gathered up in the living room and discussing something about this exchange program.

"Ed. Is this true or you making it up?" The father doubted that he'll accept such elite school. Kuoh academy is a high class academy which only accepts very intelligent students. Nonetheless, it was by a miracle that, even a spelling bee champ can go to this school. The mother however, felt that she doubted that he was accepted in this school. It would be stupid enough that he'll be accept, but, it has a different reason, _'It's really strange that my son is going to this academy. My friends told me in overseas in Japan that, Kuoh is a high class elite school and yet, Ed is going there? I doubt that he can maintain good grades there, since its baby-talk if he brags about him, winning in a spelling bee.'_ She thought.

"Are you sure that you are accepted by the school or you make it up? A spelling bee champion ain't enough." The mother does have a point about the school being elite and preposterous. Just because Ed won the spelling bee doesn't mean a thing, when it comes to an elite school. Nonetheless, it was a miracle that he is accepted by the institution. Ed, looks at his mother and tilting his head, does not even know what she is talking about, giving that moronic look.

"Yeah! Because you are stupid! How will some mumbo jumbo school will accept a moron like you?!" Sarah sneered to her brother and points at him violently. The father heard it, stood up in rage and wants to slap the hell out of her. Ed might be stupid, but you have to give him credit that he might be smart in Japan, specifically in Kyoto. But, the mother defended Sarah from harm, giving the father a scowl. He chuckled and then they will continue the discussion about Kuoh and the school building. Sadly, the school didn't show it since it was just an exchange program between Japan and Canada.

After sometime, Ed then jumps out of the seat and dashed it, all the way to his "room", to prepare his stuff and didn't even get the allowance, prepared by his father.

* * *

 _ **Vincent Residence**_

Now, Double D is discussing with his mother only, since his father travelling around the world, for his medical practice. The mother is wearing her reading glasses and sits down in a proper way and not something that is harsh. It was order and well.

She has a brunette hair, with a ponytail hair style and had hazel eyes. She is somehow a bit shorter than Double D, and her body measurement is H cup in breast, 24 inches of the waist and 91 cm in the hips. They are talking such big words and such. She is surprised that her son is going to Japan, enrolling to Kuoh Academy, which she heard about when her husband had a workshop in medicine in a university in Kuoh. Her love of cleanliness, strictness and understanding is what inherits Double D and the father is more on science and knowledge.

"My oh my. What an astonishing announcement that the school has made!" Double D's mother is surprised, yet her heart is pumping and warm. She has a big smile in her face, "I heard from your father that Kuoh Academy is a very nice and preposterous school in Japan. The Principal is a very class man. What was his name?. Ah yes, I heard by the name... Gregory." She got no clue about that name and said that they are class, according to her husband in that sticky note and it was a very rare opportunity inn.

"Ahhhh. I would be so glad that a gentleman of a director is what I'm interested in meeting with." A rare opportunity indeed, with Double D can tell that this Gregory person is a gentleman which he didn't know. But, that's what he is thinking, "So, mother. Did father ever visited Kuoh Academy?"

"No. But the board of director did told your father via sticky note that, he is the principal of that school." The mother explained a bit, with the Ed boy is holding both pen and notes to write about Kuoh Academy. They don't even know that the man named Gregory is originally named, Lord Gremory, in which they don't know that he is a very powerful devil of the Gremory Clan, one of the 72 pillars. She chuckled that, Double D became a very fine man than ever. He did saw it before and remembers that sticky note in the fridge.

* * *

 _ **Flashback (2 weeks ago.)**_

 _ **Double D sighed that Ed and Eddy didn't listen to him about the scam that they are doing. After some studies about their cause of the failures of the scam, for so many years, he came to the conclusion that its all the lump and greedy ones fault in their stubborn acts. According to him. Groaning in disappointment and shaking his head, sighing that they never do what he said. After all, it's for their own good.**_

 _ **"Oh, those rapscallions. Their insipid acts are the cause of why we can't do anything right. I'm against such foolishness and this is the last time I'll support." Double D meant about the scam, while going to the kitchen in the fridge. While going there, he saw a sticky note, which he knew that its not there. He found it curious and went to the refrigerator. Though that promise didn't last long, because of the blackmail about what is under his hat. Now, he is there and gets it. He reads it and it says. It does have pages as well in those sticky notes.**_

 ** _"Dear Eddward_**

 ** _"I am now in Kuoh, Japan for the internal medicine workshop for the students in Japan. I even met a red haired man who looks like a gentleman and even visited the place, due to the fact that its interesting. He did tell me that, he loves my work and he is an ordinary nice man. He told me that, his name is Gregory."_**

 ** _Love, Dad."_**

 ** _He raised an eyebrow about it. Cupping his cheeks, he wondered about who is this 'Gregory' person is. He may find out soon._**

* * *

 ** _(Flashback ends)_**

Double D then paused for a moment, stating that his father met that principal or admin of the school. His mother saw him in deep thought and wondering about it. She pat his shoulder, making the sock wearing Ed boy snapped to reality.

"Eddward, is there something wrong?" She asked, concerned and looks at him straight in the eyes.

"Huh?" Double D looks at his mother, indicating that his focus is being disrupted. He lowered his head, sighing, replying softly, "Nothing mother. It's just that, father did see someone like that Gregory person." He felt so confused that, maybe that man knows him. Soon.

"My dear son, you should pack up and prepare yourself going to Kuoh Academy. It's worth to learn more knowledge in that place." She smiled, seeing that knowledge is very important, especially to an elite academy. Double D is seeing that, he'll miss her and hugged her.

"I'll be missing you in your trip, Eddward Marion Vincent." She continued, much of Double D's tearing up a bit.

"Thank you so much, dearest mother." He let her go and left, to go to his room and packs his stuff up. Now, his mother is looking at him, going to his room and thinks, _'My dearest husband, why secret lies within your meeting with that person? Hopefully that, what you said is true.'_ She wasn't sure at all. Even Double D's dad, the smartest man ain't sure about this man. Must be that, he erased his memories to list that 'Gregory' last name instead of Gremory, when he heard some people about it. He appears as a human, during that meeting of his father and even never giving hints of his race at all. It is a rare opportunity at all.

In Double D's room, he is now wondering about that strange sticky note and looks at that earth with core wallpaper, _'This is strange. It's like his named is after a pope. What mystery lies ahead about this journey to Japan, especially in Kuoh.'_ He stopped and paused for a moment, before getting that paper for the exchange and folds it very neatly. His OCD acts gets the best of him and huffed for a moment. He doesn't really like physical work at all and rather reading books than do physical activity. Now, he is packing and organizing his stuff, very neatly and cleanly.

* * *

 _ **Van Hansen Residence**_

Meanwhile at Rolf's house, the farm boy is now packing his stuff up while that piece of paper is in his pocket, in order to be avoided by getting it chewed by Victor, his white goat. In he saw his Nana, in her rocking chair, knitting a sweater for her favorite child. Technically, she is the mother, in which his parents died, when he was at the early young age or they got an accident in a journey. She is in her 70's or 80', with a kind Prussian blue eyes **(A/N: Stated in a theory that, Rolf is from Eastern Europe.)** , and she obviously has wrinkles. Her height is shorter than Rolf and she looks at her 'grandson', who is working hard of packing up his stuff.

"Rolf, what are you doing, leaving your Nana unexpectedly?" She wondered, seeing that somehow, Rolf is in an emergency. But, actually its not, since the farmer is somewhat excited to that fact that, he is going to Japan. To someone who is bad in writing, he is still a part of the exchange students from Peach Creek Junior High, to Kuoh Academy.

"Ahhhh. Rolf will never leave his Nana behind as always. But, this son of a shepherd is now being recruited like a ranger in this place-of-the-accistirs called Kuoh." Rolf replied, while packing it up. Nana then raised an eyebrow about it, though she really wants to know that, why Rolf would be in Kuoh. Though in the shepherd boy's mind, he did wondered if that pitchfork, owned by his Great Nano back that is a holy weapon, that can badly hurt high class devils and such. Though, it is not much known. His great Nana then wondered about that, paper sticking out in his pocket.

"What is that rolled thingy that is stuck like carrots in the ground and what kind of school name is that?" She points at it, while stopping knitting. Rolf did stop packing as well, seeing that the paper is there. Then, he sighed and gets it, which in his right pocket and shows it to her. Nana gets it, while the old woman in the old country is extremely curious about it. As she reading it, she is shocked that Rolf is also being picked as one of the chosen exchange students, going to Japan. She did know that Kuoh Academy is a school indeed. It's a shock that she knows, but the bluenette did think that their must a history or its just his conclusions.

 _'Why is Nana knowing about this place of the brains? Rolf is curious. But, I must pack up first.'_ He shakes his head, when he thinks about it and then turned his back. However, she is shocked that he is going to school there, along with the Eds. Now, she stood up and then folds it gently, putting it back in the pocket which Rolf stopped again, seeing that she'll go back to her room.

"Where are you going?" He turned his back, as it was strange that why his Nana is acting this way. By the time she stopped in her tracks, she turned her head in the right side and warned him.

"Be careful of where you are going, for this is a bad omen of the ancestors." She then went to her room, much of Rolf's confusion. He did wonder what is it. After a few minutes, he shrugged and then went back to packing, seeing that this is a big opportunity to spread the love of the Old Country.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

After they prepared their stuff for tomorrow, the Eds and Rolf still got that paper as exchange students due to the fact that they are chosen. Double D was the one who got up first, seeing that this is a big day for him and his friends, even that farm boy. He got out of his bed and wearing his slippers, seeing that his luggage is well organized and clean. All of his personal stuff are all there; but first, he must take breakfast, take a bath, brush his teeth and finally wearing his attire soon.

Ed is now getting up and seeing that, he is somewhat excited that he can see the supernatural soon and... CRASH! His head is stuck in a wall, showing that durability and laughs like a moron. Suddenly, he heard thuds that came from the second floor. Obviously, Sarah got pissed and throws a fit due to that noise. Ed, sweating, with his eyes looking around if she is now coming soon. He gets his stuff and went to the window, going for an exit to avoid the wrath of the brat. Little did the lump know, his father put some money in his stinky gym bag and letter that hoping that Ed will be okay.

"ED!" Sarah screeched, while stomping the floor hard, embedding it with her foot.

After sometime, she kicked the door in, breaking in half and she saw that there is no Ed around in the place, _'Ed is gone? That stupid brother of mine can't do anything right and forgot to eat his buttered toast. Wait, don't tell me?'_ She is now thinking and alarmed that, Ed is gone.

Because of this, her face turned red like tomatoes and shrieks in anger, wanted to beat someone to oblivion. No body fools Sarah and gets away with it. She left the room and what is her next step? She'll tell her mom.

Eddy is still sleeping, seeing that he is going to be rich as usual and having girls all around him. Before his safe haven of a dream continued, the clock is ringing, louder as hell, making him annoying and he got up and yawn stretching himself up, looking around.

"A dream? Meh." He shrugged and didn't care about it. But, he finally remembered that he got a curfew with Double D. He got out in his bed, and he crashed down face first and he got back up to the feet immediately and goes to take a bath.

 _'Kuoh Academy huh? This is going to be fun!'_ Eddy grinned in thought and he has his towel in his left shoulder.

Rolf has his clock ringing and he yawned, seeing that this is the fateful day for the son of a shepherd has come, going to Japan. Now, he got out of the bad and then, he has to skip farm work and must take care of himself. In the other room, his Nana is just sitting down in bed and she did wonder, _'Who is sending this tomfoolery to my lamb (child), Rolf? This is extremely dangerous. Bad omen will send to Rolf and his friends.'_ She thought and still keeps talking about that 'bad omen' and stating that this will cost their lives. No body knows that maybe, the great Nana knows about this supernatural. The old country does have its advantages.

* * *

 _ **Outside Double D's home**_

Sometime after the four are done preparing themselves, going to Japan, Double D is waiting for the two Eds and Rolf, whom the two doesn't come on time and Rolf may have to check something out. He is wearing a red wrist watch and checking the time that he must not go there, late and must be two hours before departure. He is still wearing his usual attire and seeing that they are not yet ready. Before he can complain that they don't come on time, he saw someone, crashed in the sidelines and when he smells it, he felt that he might gonna die anyway. Without hesitation, he grabbed something under his hat and revealed to be an air freshener, after he wears his mask.

"Ed! Didn't you take a bath?!" Double D asked, with his eyes widen and spraying to the area where the lumps ungodly smell can be felt. Ed got up and showing that, his face gone flat, giving a goofy smile.

"Nope! Because I must conquer the land of the evil soap." He stated and he shows his gym bag, with that paper that his father put in.

The sock wearing Ed boy groaned and sweat dropped, due to that dumb statement. As he is thinking about it, Double D did remember something that they must not be seen by anyone, stated by that paper that says:

 ** _'If the chosen ones that is accepted by the exchange program, don't let anyone see you. Jealousy is the worse thing to happen.'_**

Assuming that Ed didn't read it, Eddy didn't care about it and Rolf did read it, yet he shrugged it during that time.

 _' "Don't let anyone see you?" ? What kind of exchange program is that? Do they have a secret hidden within that academy?.. *Shaking his head*I must not let that cloud my judgement and I must think about the environment that we are heading.'_ Double D sighed of that thought, making the buttered toast loving Ed boy looked at him with those caring and worried eyes.

"Is there something wrong Double D? You are in deep thunk." He got "Thinking" wrong.

"Nothing to worry about Ed. Right now, let's wait for Eddy."

It took them a few minutes of waiting, before they saw Eddy, walking slouchy and felt extremely lazy, looking at them in blank. Then, he went to them, with Ed, hugging him, much of the short Ed boy, begging for air and mercy due to the bear hug; in addition of the smell and dropped his luggage. He is now lying down the floor and huffed extremely hard. They heard a chuckle, in which Double D is shocked that. Rolf is coming with them and Ed is extremely happy, hoping that he might bring his chickens with him.

"Why are you shocked like sheep, waiting for the shepherds command Ed boys? Are you surprised that Rolf is coming with you?" He coughed, wanted the Eds to listen to him. Double D snapped back to reality and shakes his head.

"Rolf, are you going to bring your chickens?! Oh please! I need your furry friends!" Ed is jumping back and fourth, while flailing his arms in the air excitedly with his gym bag on his right shoulder. Eddy got up, holding his head and groaned in pain, seeing Rolf, making his blood boil. He thinks that the farmer might tell the Cul-de-sac members on where they are, but that's not the case as of this moment.

"No Ed boy, Rolf will never trust to a chicken thief like you!" He points to Ed accusingly, only for the absentminded Ed to tilt his head in an innocent manner and stops the jumping and flailing, making Rolf annoyed. It took him a few seconds to react, before he whined, sighed, pouted. Before an argument can break out in anytime, Double D is telling them that they shouldn't fight among each other.

"Why are you even here Stretch?" Eddy asked in a rude, in which he already got up, seeing that he is in pain.

After some weird 'bonding'. The Eds and Rolf, are now going to leaving Peach Creek, saying their goodbyes with Eddy satisfied that he will never see those pesky sister, Kevin and Sarah. Little did they know, those sisters are watching them, hiding in the bushes and they are known as the Kanker sisters. One has a short blonde hair and golden eyes. Her buck tooth stands out to them, calling her a 'beaver' and such. She is wearing a white shirt, red mini shorts, white knee socks and red Reebok sneakers. She also wears her white undergarments. Her body measurement is 88-56-87. Her name is May Kanker and she has white skin. Her height is 5'7 and is yet the dumb member.

One is somewhat very mysterious with a short navy blue hair with Arctic eyes. She has sliver ring earrings, wearing a "Sex Pistols" shirt, swampy green jeans with a chain hanging in the left side, white socks and blue Vans shoes. She wears her dark blue undergarments Her body measurement is 89-55-88. Her name is Marie Kanker and has light peach skin. She got the height of 5'6.

The leader has orange curly hair, that even covered her eyes and that eyes color, if it's found, its yellow orange. She is wearing a sleeveless white with polka dots shirt. She also wears her denim jeans, white socks and red casual shoes. She got white and red stripe undergarments. Her body measurement is 90-57-89. Her name is Lee Kanker and she got almost the same skin as May. Her height is 5'10, making her the leader.

They looked at the scene, where the Eds and Rolf are leaving Peach Creek, going to Japan. Lee is having saliva, foaming in her mouth, while clenching and shaking her fist in rabid anger that her man is leaving, with a good riddance in his mind that, he won't come back ever again. Marie is now extremely furious, due to the fact that Double D might have an another woman there. It's just like when Nazz is offering him for a dance. However, May is extremely worried and mad that, feeling that Ed might found someone with the same interest as him.

After that, they might formulate a plan soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Wooo! That's should be this for this chapter. This is a bit long, so that we would know what is going on for each of them, especially the Eds and Rolf. Well, as I promised to you all, I have finally got a harem for our favorite sock wearing Ed boy and even the money loving Ed boy.**

 **Issei: Rias x Asia x harem (Except for Akeno)  
Edd: Tsubaki x Roseweisse x small harem  
Eddy: Akeno x Serafall x harem (But not as much as Issei.)**

 **The reason that I said small harem (which is 3) is that, Double D might feel what a harem is. Eddy, who wants an opportunity so he got a bit the same as Issei, but only second. As for the Sacred Gears of the Eds and even Rolf (which they are humans during this time.), I'm still working about it, finding the match within it, giving some twist of the story. In the next chapter, time to enter the scene of our favorite self-proclaimed harem king and what is going on in Japan. I'm still applying the canon traits, yet I'm going to twist it with originality, using EEnE/DxD elements.**

 **Hopefully that you like the choices of the pair that I'm giving to them, based on personalities mostly and history. Ok, that's it. This crossover is now official. Thank you for reading this story and I will do my best, to make this story believable and enjoyable of course. See you next time people and have a good day. Yes, Issei is still the leader of harems and Eddy might be the second. We'll see what happens.**

 **Edited: 1/26/16**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of The Unexpected Fate. In the previous chapter, the Eds and Rolf did explain to them about the reasons and cases that, they are legit on going to Japan, where they become exchange students in the prestigious school called Kuoh Academy. In this chapter, we will enter the scenario of the self-proclaimed harem king and the news has been heard that the Eds and Rolf are now going to arrive at Japan soon. Well, that's all what I have to say. Let's continue the story, shall we?**

 **Let's answer to those few reviews.  
**

 **Spider-Man999: In this story, Issei is included and I'm glad that you like my story. He'll still get his harem and Eddy still has his. Hopefully that you'll enjoy this.**

 **Dark supreme: I'm glad that you like the Ed scene. EEnE/KLK? Probably in the future. Right now? No.**

* * *

 _ **Kuoh, Japan**_

It's a bright and sunny day in the land of the rising sun, where cherry blossoms bloom and the sweet scent of flowers can fell right in our noses, making it even before. Somewhere in that house, where there is one certain guy, who is just daydreaming about women, breast and such. He is lying down in his bed, looking at the ceiling as if he got nothing to do for a moment. He got a messy, shaggy brown hair with a short ponytail that is like being split up. His olive brown eyes are just imagining in a perverted manner that, people thinks that he got kicked out of school, no manners and such, in which that didn't happen at all. His height is taller than Eddy as usual and is slightly shorter than Double D. He is none other than Issei Hyoudou, a second year student of Kuoh Academy in class 2-B and wished to make his own harem and to become the "Harem King".

"Man, I wish that I can see those bouncy oppai's and grope them, without getting beating up by those chicks." He sighed, because he remembered last time, when he and his friends are trying to sneak in the girls locker room, without getting caught. But unfortunately, one of his close friends sneezed and those girls noticed it, opened the lockers and caught Issei and his buddies in the act. His two buddies chicken out, leaving him behind as always and gets beaten up.

Before he can think about it, he heard his mothers voice calling him out. He got up and tries to clean up his room, while avoiding to make such ruckus.

"Issei! It's time to get up. You might be late for school!"

"Just a minute mom!" He shouts, avoid to make such a mess. He groaned that, he felt that school sucks and rather read some ecchi magazines. He already finished making up him room clean and is now going to take a bath. He heard of the news in the news that 3 Canadian exchange students will become second year in Kuoh and the last one is a third year, because he is the oldest. Issei did heard about it, as he remembers and closed his eyes.

 _ **"Attention all students of Kuoh, we would like to announce that we have exchange students that came all the way to Canada. Tomorrow, you will meet them in the gates."**_

 _'Canadians? I better hope that they aren't boring. This is going to be interesting if they aren't.'_ He thought, while getting a towel to take a bath. He also prepared his uniform, to avoid being scolded again by his mother.

* * *

 _ **Japan Airlines (In the plane...Almost arrived to Japan)**_

The Eds and Rolf are being put in different seats. Double D is sitting beside Rolf, while Eddy is seating beside Ed covering his nose to avoid getting that horrendous smell. Double D did spray Ed when they were at the bus stop, making Rolf holding him on, seeing that his strength might ruin the papers, crumpling it and even tear it.

"I see white cotton candy guys!" Ed is looking at the window, seeing clouds as cotton candy. Eddy groaned of his stupidity and rather listening to music in his cellphone which is given by his mother and also, he is wearing earphones. He is deeply saddened that, he never got the chance to have a successful scam for ones, with the cash that he 'stole' from the kids including Rolf. Double D is reading a book for a moment, in which Rolf is in deep thought about this 'bad omen', coined by the great Nana. The sock wearing Ed boy closed the book and puts it in his lap, looking to the foreigner.

"Rolf? Is there something wrong?" Double D asked. Rolf then snapped back to reality and then gives him a normal look.

"No, he who is very curious Ed boy. Rolf is just worried about his farms, yes?" But, he turned slightly to avoid suspicion, _'He and the rest of the Ed boys must not know about this 'bad omen' that Nana is talking about to Rolf.'_ He is in deep thoughts. Double D sighed and he knew that, he shouldn't nose in his business. However, before he can continue reading and forget, he is asking him about the farms. Rolf only answered that, its going to be fine and he trusted Victor, his white goat. Also, his Nana as well That's now when Double D continued reading.

With Ed's boisterous voice, the people in the plane are getting annoyed and wanted this lump to shut up and tape his mouth. Eddy saw the reactions of the passengers, making him having a tick mark in his forehead.

"Hey! Shut your mouth, stupid! People are looking at us!" He also yelled at the lump, which the people are now wanted to throw them out in the plane, without a parachute. Harsh, but it is a nuisance that when you are on a plane with two certain idiots are making the ruckus in it, who wouldn't think about that.

"Gentlemen please! Can't you see that the people are looking at us?" Double D hollered that they are trying to make a scandal, with Rolf thinks that it's so annoying because he can't think about his ancestors and the story that the angel is given to him. The pilot then announced in the speaking, seeing that he is using the airplane microphone, **"All passengers please, stay in your perspective seats and avoid any boisterous actions that can bother the passengers. Thank you."**

It took them a few minutes, before Ed is now looking in the clouds again and Eddy then uses his phone, with headphones. "What an idiot." Eddy mumbled under his breath. He makes it to airplane mode.

 _'I better hope that they won't do anything bad.'_ Double D sighed and then wearing his glasses, before he continued reading about knowledge, especially Japanese culture, language and such.

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy, Japan**_

Now, Issei is now wearing his uniform, lying down using a brown suitcase as a pillow and looks up in the sky, along with two friends. With the difference, he is wearing his red shirt. They are now in the sides of the campus area and they are just talking about women and such, having big boobs and such. One is a semi-bald boy, who is a self-proclaimed "lolicon lover" and is smiling in perversion and such. He is wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform and he just unbuttoned it. His name is Matsuda.

The other friend is a black haired boy, with a pair of glasses. He is wearing the uniform, but formally. He can measure a woman's body measurement by just looking at them. That's a great accomplishment for a guy like him. His name is Motohama and they are known as the "Preverted Trio" from Class 2-B. Even if they are talking about the girls, bodies, boobs and such. There is something that they are talking about as well: Canadian students are now going to become students.

"Anoo. Motohama, what are you thinking right now?" Issei asked, seeing that his megane friend is in deep thought. Though, to keep their acts on and in balance, Matsuda is thinking about the bouncy boobs, butts and the sexy body. Now, Motomama then snapped back to reality and looks at him.

"Hmmmm. Issei. Aside from oppai's, butts and such, you do heard of the school that their are four exchange students that came all the way from Canada, right? I got a bit information about them." Motohama adjusting his glasses, lying down on the soft grass.

"Sodesuka? Who are they?" Issei then wanted to know, in which he hoped that they aren't boring as it seem. Though, one of those exchange students is considered boring as always. Before Motohama is trying to say it, Matsuda shouts that he has an announcement on his own with much of the latter got a bit annoyed but its their favorite after all.

"Issei, where is your promise that you'll become the "harem king"?"

"Hey! I do keep that promise. Swimming in large, bouncy oppai's is a mans dream, don't you think?!" Issei retorts and felt excited, due to the bald perv's suggestion, when he vowed to be the "harem king". It seems that they forgot about the exchange students and rather peeping women, changing their attires and such. Due to that plan, Motohama sits up, followed by Issei and Matsuda, listening to the megane.

"How about that we are going to peep the girls from the Kendo club?" Thanks to that suggestion, the two really want to go there hesitantly, in thoughts that they are in their PE class. Motohama chuckled with a perverted mind, as he stood up and follows the two perverts.

Before they can go to that place, they saw a certain someone that the Perverted Trio really didn't like. They saw a guy, with girls who are following him, asking for a date on him. He got a pale blonde hair with an extremely kind diamond eyes, with the same uniform that the trio is wearing. His smile makes the girls squeal, thinking that he is an idol. Little did they know, he is a member of a certain club, which those girls never. Matsuda is now thinking that he is their rival to get the girls, Motohama thought that, they are losers, which Issei is fuming because he felt that they are way behind him.

"Kiba-kun!" A girl called him out, making him having that charming smile, with glitters as a background; indicating that he is a very handsome dude. **(A/N: No! I don't make him like from Twilight! He is way more better than that.)**

"Hai?" The handsome guy turned his attention to the girls, smiling with charm, whom they are like having their hearts going to burst.

"Will you have lunch with me?" One girl asked gleefully.

"Will you sing karaoke with me?" Another girl asked him, making him closed his eyes and felt a bit grateful. But deep inside, he is in a hurry.

"Hmmmm. I would love to," He replied kindly, as the trio only observe him and they are really jealous, especially Issei. Those girls are extremely cheerful that he'll accept their offer. Yet, that's not what they are expecting, "But, I have to be on a hurry to go to my club. *chuckled* They are very strict in time management." The girls sighed that he rejected the offer. However, he added, "Sorry if I can't come. I appreciate the offer. Ja na." He turned his back to them and waving them good bye with those girls are still squealing, as if that they fans, with that guy as member of some boy band.

"Who the hell is he?" Issei asked in annoyance, that the girls are enjoying their company with that person.

"Ahhhhh that guy? His name is Yuuto Kiba. He is from class 2-C. He is extremely popular to the girls that they always followed him and thinks that he is Romeo or Casanova." Motohama explained bitterly and felt that he can't continue any longer, thinking that they will degrade themselves.

"He is our detested enemy." Matsuda added, feeling annoyed that, this Kiba guy is always one step ahead to get the girls. Due to this details that his two best buddies have informed him about the "Casanova" guy, Issei shouts and looks up from the sky.

"The hell?! Just because that he is good-looking, smart, kind, doesn't mean that he has the free passage to those chicks out there for free! *Groaned* We felt that we are always one step behind him. *Sighed more* Life sucks." He lowered his head in shame, stated that they can't on par with "Romeo".

Motohama then patting his shoulder and reminded him that don't lower their status because of what he implied that they are now below crap to Kiba, in basis of popularity with women, especially boobs. That is, what according to Issei's mind is telling to them. Yet, the guy won't quit until that can finally touch a pair of boobs. Because of that issue, Issei is on the hype and grabbed them by the collar with the two morons are flailing their hands in the air, telling to him to slow down. There is no slowing down, when it comes to the man who loves to see and grope boobs. Now, they are going all the way to the place where the Kendo club takes place.

"Matsuda, you said that it's time to do our stuff! Well, let's go!"

* * *

 _ **Still at the campus (Kuoh Academy, outside of the girls locker room at the Kendo Club)**_

Now, the two are now peeking at the peephole, while they are bending over, with Issei as the lookout, if their are people looking at their "activity" as the group. Motohama and Matsuda are just enjoying themselves with Issei shouting that they are hogging the glory.

"Murayama got the big package. She got large boobs!" Matsuda is now imagining that girl and shouts in a quite manner. She got a long brown hair, with a ponytail tied in her back with a red ribbon, yet not fully. She also got brown eyes, yet she is in her undergarments of pink. Now, it's Motohama's turn, to analyze the body size of that girl, "80-70-81." Issei felt extremely bored and really wanted to take his turn right now. He can't wait to peek in the hole.

"Katase! Man, those legs; Amazing!" Matsuda compliments in perversion again. That girl got a short orange hair, with a white hair band and has gray eyes.

"78.5-65-79." Motohama analyzed again with a grin on his face. The two are now mumbling that they finally found their PE class by coincidence and felt too grateful that, thanks to Issei's random directions of where they actually going. They are just moving their butts, as if they are dancing with joy. Issei felt that he is can't take it anymore as he told them that he wanted in. The two are now ignoring him, telling in their fantasies that those girls with take off their panties. Due to that act, he is trying to pull out Matsuda, who is just stuck like a rock and yet the ero-megane didn't budge at all, without being disturbed at all.

"Oi! Don't hog the glory guys! Its my turn now!... Are you listening to me?! Oi!" Thanks to Issei's voice, Murayama noticed it and she looks at the window, stopping herself to get dressed to practice their Kendo stuff. She wondered who they are, looking at Katase while she also stopped dressing herself up as well.

 _'Crap. We got caught!'_ Issei then thinks about what will happen next, as he pulled the two idiotic perverts out of the peephole because its his turn now. but they escaped to save their own hide again.

Because of that, Issei is flailing his arms again in order to regain his balance and yet he failed. He falls down to the grassy floor, stated that he can finally peep in to those girls. Little did he know, the girls are now outside and stands right behind him. He rejoiced, as he sits up, "Yes! I can finally see it!" He noticed something that his friends are gone, "Anoo? Motohama? Matsuda?" He is looking from left to right, but he never looked from behind. Issei then scratches his head and got confused that they are not here and rather play hide and seek. Little did he know, they are just right at those bushes that the girls didn't notice, _'Where are these idiots?'_

Finally, he realized that he is now going to face the biggest consequences that he got. He turned a bit, and he saw the girls, wielding their Kendo sticks and is now ready to whack Issei the hell out of it. He is going back to where he is going, but he is stuck and then replied in nervousness, "Anoo? Chotto matte kudasai." However, he pleas aren't even heard at all and he'll be punished for good. Then, he shouts in pain, horror and agony, wailing that his two friends chickened out for real and didn't even bother to help him at all.

* * *

 _ **At the skies of Japan (Still on the plane, on board.)**_

The Eds and Rolf are finally arrived in the skies of Japan, where Ed then shouts with joy, making the people think that they are crazy and rather kick them out instead. They saw that they are now finally arrived at Japan soon, seeing that the lump is excited to 'see' Godzilla and such. Double D got awed by the place and felt so ready to gain more knowledge to learn. Eddy, on the other hand sees that this is the biggest opportunity to 'redeem' himself against the members of the Cul-de-sac in Canada, by doing his old gimmick as usual and that plan will never work. And as for Rolf, he is somewhat interested about this place and thinks that he can spread the word about the old country and at the same time, he may find his answers in this place.

The pea-brained Ed boy is looking at the islands in Japan and felt the excitement deep within him, making Eddy startled of his actions and he rather not to go in this foreign country and just stay in Canada, giving those Cul-de-sac members a good time scamming. Double D felt that he is ecstatic and ready that he'll learn new knowledge about the place itself and its culture. Rolf, has that locket of his ancestors and opens it, smiling. Yet, he eyes widened again and then remembered something.

 **THUMP2x...THUMP2x...THUMP2x...**

He is touching his chest and felt that his heart is beating. He can hear it, by his own thoughts. The foreigner closed his eyes and imagined something about the words of his Nana, _'This "bad omen" Nana always mentioned about it to Rolf, when I talked about this Kuoh school, yes?..._ ( _*_ Shaking his head and closed his eyes, before opening it again*) _Rolf doesn't believe in this jibberjabber until this son of a Shepherd sees and feels it.'_ He has keep his thoughts firm and conclusive.

"Rolf," Double D looks at him, which the farmer has that uneasy look, "Are you sure that you are fine?"

"Of course, head and sock Ed boy. Rolf is fine and better like milking the cows." He smiled and assured that he is ok, ready to visit this foreign place in Asia. Yet, he needs answers that will find out sooner or later. Strange answers for a strange person.

Eddy, on the other hand is just listening to music and closed his eyes, wondering about that letter, _'Geez. What's with those letters anyway? *Groaned* I know that Japan is cool and such But, why are we here in the first place?_ (*Snorting and eyes widened, irritated*) _WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF WE HAD A PLACE TO STAY AND SOMEONE THAT WE KNOW!'_

"Eddy? Did you forget your vegetables?" Ed asked him, as he saw him irritated with a reason. Due to that question, the ringleader of the Eds got annoyed and gives him a deadpanned look.

Double D saw the scene and sighed that even if they are in Japan, they might create havoc. But, he did wonder of the letters, _'Strange. The letter does not even let us know who send it to us. Its a mystery of it that, he gave us instructions on what to do. I do wonder if this is the work of the supernatural or not._ (*Sighed and closed his eyes, lowering his head*) _But, I doubt such phenomenon exist.'_

 _'GODZILLA! ED SHALL MEET YOU HERE IN JAPAN!'_ Ed thinks about this monster that only exist in the movies, making Eddy saw his reaction and sweat dropped, thinking that he is an idiot. Obviously. Now, the Eds and Rolf, arrived in the islands of Japan at last.

 **"You are seeing at the sight of the land of the rising sun. Please remain in your seat and don't remove your seat beats until we are now going to the land at the right destination. Thank you."** The pilot announced, stated that the four boys are going to arrive at Japan.

* * *

 ** _Outside at some old-school building_**

After an unlucky event of Issei, Motohama did nurse his injuries a bit, with Matsuda, groaning that he got beating up big time by the girls. They did save him, after they did the "punishment" to the unlucky pervert and then went to this old-school building that they didn't know that someone is living up there.

"Owwww." Issei winced in pain, closing his left eye while holding his left cheek.

"Man Issei, if you didn't pull us out of the peephole; we won't have this problem and you won't getting beaten up." Motohama sighed, making harem loving dude retort that they left him, just to chicken out the punishment and even replied to them that they are selfish that they are hogging the glory.

Before he can argue them again about why they left just to get beaten up, they saw a girl outside the window, whose eyes is observing Issei. She got long crimson hair with blue-green eyes and she is wearing the Kuoh academy female school uniform. Due to Motohama saw her, Matsuda and Issei followed, looking at her with a few seconds. The brown haired dude is like being mesmerized by her beauty and she didn't stay at the window for long, as she left at that spot.

"Man, I never know that there are people in that old building." Matsuda stated and thinks that its not possible. But, they did saw a girl.

"Red haired chick.(*Sighed and daydreaming*) I like her. What's her name?" Issei asked, smiling and yet he is blushing while looking at the window where the girl is looking at him, only. Motohama has that confident smile and adjusting the position of his glasses.

"Nice question Issei. Her name is Rias Gremory. 99-58-90. She is a senior and the president of the Occult Research Club. Rumors said that she came from Scandinavia." He explained confidentially.

Matsuda too, has the same reaction as Issei. This girl is dreamy for guys like them.

* * *

 _ **Inside at that said old-school building**_

Inside the room has a very strong influence of the Victorian Era that has bookshelves, three sofas, a table lampshades and such. The red haired girl, who is named Rias is playing at the game of chess, where there are white and black pieces. Yet, this is strange chess piece that has a shade of red. This stated that they are called, Evil Pieces. Accompanied by her is a very long black haired lady, with a ponytail style, tied it with a yellow-orange ribbon with red violet eyes and has that voluptuous body, who is at the northwest side of Rias, observing while the girl is concentrating. She is only playing with herself in the game. This must be the Occult Research Club.

"Akeno, who is he?" She asked, who is concentrating at the game. So, the black haired girl's name is Akeno Himejima and assumed that she is the vice-president of the club.

"Buchou?" Akeno got her attention and faced Rias, with smile while looking in her position.

"The boy in the middle."

Then, the lady then pointed her right temple with her finger and looks up, "Hmmm. From 2-B? They said that his surname is "Hyoudou". Why? Do you found someone that you know?"

"Well. I guess I've mistaken him as someone else," Before Rias can make the checkmate using a pawn, she asked her again, "Well, is it true that four Canadian students are going to be enrolled here?"

The black haired girl then clasped her hands and nodded, "Why yes Buchou. I heard that the administrator announced their names."

"Who are they?" Now, she found this topic interesting.

"Hmmm. The three of them has an "Ed" as the first two letters of their name, yet not its not the same and the other is "Van Hansen"."

"Ed? Van Hansen?"

"Its somewhat like this Buchou as an example. *Chuckling* Edwin, Eddward and Eddy... All has an "Ed" in it and that is their name . Van Hansen? He is a farmer." The girl did tell Rias about the details that she know. Rias then nodded and finally makes a move. _'Edwin, Eddward and Eddy? Strange. They all had an Ed in the first two letters in their names. *Chuckling* This going to be interesting. This Van Hansen, he seems to be mysterious.'_

"Checkmate." She announced as she stood up, with those breast bouncing. Now, the sweet girl saw it and replied, "Ara..."

"Its an easy solution." Now, Rias is going to strip her attire to takes a shower.

Now, Things are getting interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Well... There you have it. The introduction of Issei, Motohama and Matsuda. Even the very first member of the Occult and Research Club, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Did you like the introduction that I've given to the DxD characters and even the Eds and Rolf will be coming to Japan? If so, then review, fave and follow this story if you have enjoyed reading this chapter. Now, in the next chapter, finally the Eds and Rolf will meet the DxD cast and will have their first impression when they'll meet.**

 **Japanese words in guide:**

 **Sodesuka: "Is that so or Really?"**

 **Anoo: "Um..."**

 **Hai: "Yes."**

 **Chotto matte kudasai: "Please wait for a minute." Very polite.**

 **Ja na: "See you."**

 **Ara: "Oh my."**

 **Oh. I would like to say thanks to Galatic for being my Beta Reader for this story. Check out his DxD stories, you'll like it, especially Life of the Warrior. Just read all of his stories and you might be loving it.**

 **Edited: 01/26/16**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well. Hello there and this is chapter 4. In the previous chapter, we have introduced the DxD cast about what they are doing at school and as usual, the Occult Research Club has some interest about the Eds soon on, why they are going to become students at Kuoh Academy in the first place. Yay! The Eds and Rolf will finally meet the first cast of DxD. Well. That's pretty much it. Let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

 _ **Kuoh, Japan**_

Now, after the Eds and Rolf have finally arrived at Japan, especially in Tokyo, Eddy frowned that he had no single clue what the people are talking. And, as always, he let Double D to do the talking to the Japanese in which he assumes that he learn to speak in that certain language because the sock wearing Ed studied before going to the place. In the next day. Ed however, with his brain wondering somewhere that he would expect Godzilla to pop out of nowhere, only in his disappointment that. The monster only came from the movie itself. Rolf, with the thought of a philosopher and yet a farmer, cupping his cheek and they are actually at some home of Eddy's relative. Luckily, the room that they are staying is huge and it fits for the four soon-to-be students of Kuoh. They were just goofing around in Tokyo as always, thanks to those idiots, Ed and Eddy. Even the son of a shepherd thinks that its is downright ridiculous. Double D then remembered that mess, when Ed and Eddy are going to buy jawbreakers for them and it went all wrong.

Eddy's uncle is actually a worker at Kuoh as a stock broker. He left Peach Creek, along with his wife (Now Eddy's aunt, who is a makeup artist.) when the brother rebelled and went out on his own. He wanted to live in Japan, where they can finally obtain peace against this stressful life.

 _ **Flashback (Tokyo, Japan)**_

 _ **Ed, Double D, Eddy and Rolf are at the shopping district where those two morons are going to buy jawbreakers. Out of excitement, Ed points at a certain candy store and told them that they got some good jawbreakers. In trance of euphoria, Eddy's cobalt eyes were like the eyes of a predator ready to strike at anytime. Out of the blue, he followed the lump and he will really get those good. They remembered that they got the allowance that their parents have. But for Eddy, he can scam those suckers at anytime which really lead to serious consequences.**_

 _ **"*Sighs* Can you two please slow down to avoid any casualties?" Double D reprimanded of their absurd acts of obsession of jawbreakers, only that his words we're passed by and ignored. Sure he loves those orbs and yet, he knows how to control those urges.**_

 _ **"*Snickered* Look at all this jawbreakers. It's a never ending wonderland!" Eddy sticks his face in the mirror to take a closer look if the size of the jawbreakers is right for the four boys themselves and Ed followed his acts. Much of the greedy Ed boy's disappointment, it's only a marble-size jawbreaker. Nonetheless, it's still a jawbreaker they really love, like in Peach Creek. Most importantly, they are Japan flavored which is Eddy's dream come true.**_

 _ **'Heh. Shovelchin never tasted this goodies at all.' Eddy paused for a moment and then, ordering the two boys to come and see the candies of paradise.**_

 _ **Double D sighed, shaking in head in embarrassment and went to those two Ed boy's. Yet, Rolf did wanted to see what mysteries lies ahead with that candy store. Now, they are shocked with their eyes widened in excitement. Ed wanted to rush in, without caring the world as long as he can suck those goods. But then again, the sock wearing Ed goes to pull him out of the way in order for him to stop him. Then, Ed felt that he can't take it anymore and he dashed into the glass door. The smart Ed didn't really hold on much longer.**_

 _ **"Ed! What on earth are you doing?! Are you leading us to trouble?! We are going to suffer the consequences" Double D is holding his head, shaking and cried, reaching him to stop. But it's too late. Ed has no clue that the owner of the store is extremely because he did work to get his goal.**_

 _ **"What is wrong with your soil, dimwit Ed boy?! Are you trying to shame the name of this "Son of a Shepherd" with your senses of taste?!" Rolf, seething his teeth in anger, clenching his fist and shakes that he wants to beat the living hell of the lump.**_

 _ **"What are you kids doing?! Don't you know how much damage your friend cause?!" The man shouts and Double D has to step in, to save his friends from trouble. Little did the man know, since he is so focused so much on Ed, Eddy is sneaking and tries to get the jawbreakers. Despite of extreme bad luck, the man turn, seeing that Eddy is going to steal. He really didn't know that the consequences of stealing is to cut the hand off.**_

 ** _The voice of the two Eds and Rolf is going to explain what's the reason why Ed dashed in, so sudden. The owner did finally believe what Double D said, due to the fact that they are foreigers, yet there is a consequence on what they have done... They are going to clean up this mess and at the same time, much of Eddy's disbelief, they are going to work in the said candy store, until they can pay him back._**

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

In this case, they are in a large room, with twin double deck bed as if its like a dormitory and the intelligent Ed wasn't please that Eddy is snickering and Ed chuckled. Rolf though is shaking his head that, Ed did the reckless part of it, to the point that they'll going to be a part-time workers in the store... The man did told them that once they'll break the word, jail for them.

 _ **'If you pesky foreigners are going to disobey me.. You are going to jail!... I know that you are exchange students but its up to you to mange your time.'**_

"I'm so sorry guys." Ed lowers his head in shame, fiddling his hands and Eddy whacked his head harshly, scolding him in the worse way.

"Oh sure! Because of you, we are going to work!" But then, something that pops out an idea that can make this work enjoyable, while having that grin on his face. Double D face palmed at that expression and Rolf will have to imply the ways of discipline, such as he'll whack Eddy with a fish if he doesn't going to comply to the rules that the man instructed them. Though for Ed, limit his favorites, even if he'll find a way.

Before anything goes ugly thanks to Eddy's temper, his uncle's voice called him and friends out, "Eddy! It's your first day of going to Kuoh Academy! Me and your aunt are gonna wait."

He sighed because he hates school at all. Whether the school is like a castle, mansion, high class building, he doesn't want to got to school and rather slack off in the house which is technically belong to his relatives. Double D noticed his grumpy attitude and finally stood up, giving a stern look.

"Eddy, you are going to school with us, whether you like or not."

"No way! That Kuoh place might be extremely boring," Eddy protested, as he finally stood up and got out of the bad. Yet, his protest have turned into a deaf words making him groaned that if he won't listen, then Ed will be the one who'll make him go there. When he saw that Double D wasn't joking, he fumed and finally gave in, "*Groaned* Fine! But if its boring, I'm out of here!"

The uncle shouts again and reminded that they must be early, because its their first day of going to school at Kuoh. Eddy as always, being lazy and didn't bother to put effort to go early at school in which he thinks that its 'snoresville' than paradise. What really the midget didn't know is that possibly, some people wanted to meet them once they got in the campus. As of now, the Eds (except our very own Lumpy) and Rolf are going to take a bath, in line, which the two didn't really like and found it a time waster because according to Eddy; time is gold in which the irony is strong there for Eddy.

* * *

 _ **Issei's scenario, going to Kuoh Academy**_

The next day after a meeting with a certain black haired teenage girl, planning on a date for next week, the harem loving dude felt too excited and didn't even bother to look at his surroundings, making the people getting extremely annoyed and Issei only skip walking like an excited school girl. To add the futher shock, he squealed like a fangirl and closed his eyes, raising her arms in the air. He even remembered when they are having a conversation at the overpass.

 _ **Flashback (Yesterday)**_

 _ **Issei leaned to the bars, with his hands in the lower cheeks thinking on how to be on par with Yuuto Kiba, the boy next door of Kuoh Acedemy and the 'prince charming' to the ladies. He found it very annoying and thinks, 'But the time I'll be graduate, I don't have any possible ways of having a love**_ **life.** _***Sighed*** **I wish that a lady will have a date on me and might have .'**_

 _ **Before he can think about it, a girl saw a depressed Issei and then looks afar, with a blush on her face while having that innocent demeanor.**_

 _ **"Ummmmm... Are you Issei Hyoudou-kun from Kuoh Academy?" She asked, which Issei then looks at her which indicates that he is surprised that a girl in which the first time he met knew where he schooled.**_

 _ **"Uh, yeah." He replied, avoid being sad by adding a small smile in his face, adding with the thoughts of perversion as always thanks to her bust, which it bounced a bit with emphasis. The girl noticed that he is bothered of something, which she doesn't want to intrude his thoughts. "Why?" This time, he is the one who asked a question in which its kinda off where a stranger knows your name. Is she a stalker or a researcher of the social media? He doesn't know. Though, he thought that she is found an another school in which he can judge by her uniform.**_

 _ **"Do you have someone to meet with?"**_

 _ **"No. I don't."**_

 _ **"Then," Her blush is getting even redder, looking down in a left slant position and asked a question that rarely a girl will ask from a certain guy that she likes, "Will you have a date with me, if you have a free time?"**_

 _ **This cause Issei off guard and was way more surprised than ever. Yet, it crept with a smile that indicates hope and doubted, "Really?"**_

 _ **"Uh huh. If you have the free time next week."**_

 ** _"Sure. I have no problems with that. Though, what is your name?"_**

 ** _"Yuuma Amano," She still kept that sweet smile of hers and turned her back, "See you next week, Issei-kun." But, once that she is somewhat far away from the pervert, her smile is in form of a sadistic grin, in which that she has a victim to play with._**

 ** _In the backgroud of the scene, a petit white short haired lolicon girl who is wearing the Kuoh Academy and eating her sweets, looking afar that where Issei is standing. She knew that something is fishy about this girl. She even remembered that Rias took orders to her that she must keep an eye on the brown haired guy, in which she did._**

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

 _'Amano Yuuma-chan, that's her name. I feel like I'm a step ahead from Motohama and Matsuda on this one, having a girlfriend! Oh boy. I can't wait for next week's date and that's a sure score of seeing those funbags, even possibly_ *Drooling in perversion* _feeling them oppai's!... OH YES! I've finally be on par with that pretty boy!'_ He didn't know that, Yuuma is accompanying him, which makes her gigged of his antics and covered her mouth.

When in the midway, Issei met a the frozen duo of Motohama and Matsuda with an obvious look of jealously that this moron got a 'girlfriend' before them.

"I-I-I-Issei! Who is that hot chick beside you?!" The perverted baldie asked him, crying in comical tears obviously as they looked at her.

Issei introduced her as Yuuma-chan and then introduced her to his buddies, the perverted duo, M and M. Hyoudou feels so proud of himself, while he was introducing her as his lover by whispering them about it. After those teasing moments with his buddies, he left along with Yuuma, who bowed to them before following Issei to go whatever she goes.

"You traitor, how could you?!"The perverted glasses also did the same thing as Matsuda does. Yet, the bald boy than had an idea on his own.

"Wait, What about those Canadian exchange students?" Matsuda suggested, which he could have meant Eddy. They don't know who that person is.

"Oh yeah. It's their first day at the Academy. We'll ask one of them."

After their discussion of their plans, they leave to go to the academy.

* * *

 ** _Road leading to Kuoh Academy_**

After preparing themselves of going to school, the Eds and Rolf were in shock that they are wearing the Kuoh Academy school uniform and even has that leather brown sling bag, same as Issei's and the rest of the boys. They don't even know where that came from in the place where they stay, but they would remain that as a mystery. It's either Eddy's relatives bought that for each of them after their nephew Eddy is being mention a part of the exchange student program or something else? Each has their own reactions, containing about that uniform and that sling bag.

"Ohhhh. Santa gave this to us because we are nice children." Thanks to Ed's comments, delusions and childish remarks, Eddy got really irritated and wanted to knock some sense out of him and telling him that it must be mail to them. However, he knows that when will the simple minded Ed will listen at all, especially when his mind is flying like in outer space, which he loves aliens and such. The short Ed grumbled that he is a dumbass and puts his hands in his pocket.

"I don't think that's mail Eddy. It might be a possibility that the academy provided us some for us." Double D has his own theory about the uniform and bag.

"*Snorted* Whatever sockhead. *Scoffed* I still hate these new clothes and I remembered that, this attire is like when Sarah and Jimmy are making us their slaves, in order for us to get in of their 'rich' club." Eddy puts his hands in his pocket, gritting his teeth about that memory in which makes our lovable oaf shaking in fear with sweat, clinging to Double D, who begs to get Ed out of his grasp, when Eddy mentioned Sarah, his bratty little sister.

"*Gasped and terrified* Oh no. Will Sarah follow us here guys?"

"Not in this land, dumb nuts Ed boy. Rolf knew that, she whose mouth is bigger and deeper than Nana's deepwell water will never enter in this place." Rolf assured in which, he commented his own attire, which is the uniform obviously and looks down, optimizing his looks, "Why is Rolf, is being dressed up in this monkey suit? Because Rolf feels ashamed of wearing it!"

"*Sighed* Rolf, its in the rules that in order to enter the academy, its obviously that we must wear their desired school uniform." Double D informed, making Eddy stick his tongue out of disgust.

"Rules are for pussies Double D."

"Eddy. What's a pussy? Is that a cat?" Ed didn't get the innuendo, but Double D does and nodded as a yes in order to not getting the wrong idea. Rolf as well didn't get it. But because the sock wearing Ed nodded yes, he understand what that mean. He ain't that dumb, but he may not understand sexual innuendo that Eddy possessed a lot.

 _ **Kuoh Academy**_

After sometime, the Eds have finally arrived at Kuoh Academy in which many students are looking at them, making Ed felt uneasy especially when girls are looking at them. Double D, didn't noticed that they are welcoming them and Eddy gloated himself that an arrogant scammer he is. As for Rolf, he found it a bit interesting and thinks that its a celebration at the old country.

"My, my. I've never seen in my entire life being welcomed in a new environment. What a warm sensation from the bottom of my heart." Double D smiled and yet felt overjoyed that his education this is as a success.

 _'I guess school ain't that bad after all. This school has full of hot chicks and it's flooding!'_ Eddy drooled in perversion and he will know soon that, Kuoh Academy was once an all-girls school in which boys are a rare opportunity and the Eds with Rolf got that opportunity. Yet for the farm boy, he is looking at the astounding structure of the school and thinks that why is it such a bad omen for him and those Ed boys. Nonetheless, they have finally arrived at this preposterous school with Double D beamed, with a smile to his face.

At the windows of his classroom, Issei saw the Canadian boys finally and thought, _'Those are the Canadian exchange students? More like a bunch of weirdos.'_ He felt that they are nothing more than nuisances, because all he can even think is that he had a new girlfriend. Motohama and Matsuda then went to him, in which the class didn't start yet.

"Oi Issei, still thinking about Yuuma-chan?" Motohama asked, while adjusting his glasses making their friend snapped out of reality and looks at them.

"Of course man! I can't help it. I feel so happy that finally, a girl noticed me." He beamed, with his eyes shined in happiness.

"I heard that, they are going to be our classmates." Matsuda informed, which Issei hopes that they aren't boring as it seems.

Downstairs at school, the Eds and Rolf are looking around, which the farm boy didn't know that he'll be putting in the same class as Rias and Akeno in the third year. They found the school extremely amazing as Eddy thinks that those stuff can be selling at a high, yet good prize. Double D obviously disagreeing with his antics and saw Ed, who thinks that they are at Hogwarts, making the smart Ed face palmed, hoping that this will end for a moment. Rolf however is now really curious about the surroundings of the school.

"Gentleman, its time for us to go to our respective classrooms." Double D informed excited, only for Eddy to slouch around and gritting his teeth, indicating that he found this school boring. However, thanks to the amount of women in the campus, he'll consider of staying this school rather than in Peach Creek Junior High, which he found it as a living hell. Ed only thinks of buttered toast, comics, gravy, monsters and so many others that he likes; nothing more. As for Rolf, he might want to meet with those smart women, who are going to be his classmates soon. After that, Ed and Eddy went to Double D, with Rolf going to a different direction.

The professor of Algebra, Mr. Takamura, is now at class 2-B in which all of the students are present waiting for the Eds to arrive. Issei, Motohama, Matsuda, Murayama, Katase and so many students who are now there, were curious about what expression will the Eds make. At the outside door of their respective classroom, Double D decide to look at the room and sees that there are lots of students, waiting for the grand entrance of these three second year Canadian students, with Rolf as a third year.

"Students. Before we start our class, we have exchange students that came all the way to Canada.". Mr. Takamura announced, which they are now going to listen and wondering what they look like.

Suddenly, Eddy pushed Double D off because he doesn't want to go and yet, the sock wearing Ed ordered the Lump to get Eddy back, in order to avoid skipping class. Those two rowdy Eds

"Pick up the ball and keep the gravy." Ed grabbed Eddy by the collar of his uniform, making the midget Ed running in air and even flailing his arms in the air, demanding him to let go. The simple minded Ed kept his grip tight, so that the Ed boy didn't make a run out of it.

After a few minutes, Ed finally went in to the classroom, which the class did laugh out of it because they were acting so silly and Double D lower his head and shaking it with disappointment. The comic loving Ed boy puts Eddy to the floor, literally making him crashed face him and the class, even the teacher got startled of the impact. Eddy muffling on the floor while cursing Ed on how many way to humiliate him. Now, Double D gulped and faced the students.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen of Kuoh Academy. My name is Eddward Marion Vincent and I'm a second year student. It's a pleasure to meet you all and what an honor to be in this prestigious school!" They were impressed of his formal speech, especially Murayama and Katase, stating that he can be the Canadian version of Yuuto Kiba. However, Issei and his buddies thought that he is boring and rather sleep then to listening to the geeky boy like Double D. The teacher closed his eyes, crossing his arms as he is sitting down in his chair. Now, its Ed's turn while looking at the students with joy.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ed and I love comic books and monsters! Nice to meet you." As he was going to bow down with respect, Ed accidentally bowed too much and slammed his head to the floor, making everyone shocked... Before they are laughing hysterically, especially Eddy, Issei and his buddies. The professor only face palmed in shame due to Ed's clumsiness and his ditsy persona. Eddy pulled Ed by the shoulder to avoid embarrassing himself and it took him a few minutes before the lump is smiling still. The Eds are still standing, with Eddy as the last one to introduce himself, giving that confident smile to the ladies in which he got no reaction. Deep inside, he is pissed off because he is the 'handsome' group of the Eds and they didn't squeal a fangirl for him.

"Hello there. Names Eddy by the way, nice to meet cha!" But the perverted trio did observe the confidence that Eddy gave, in which Issei hopes that they are seatmates. Now, the teacher told them to go to their seats. Murayama and Katase, may want to know more about Double D requesting that they'll be seatmates. But, the sock wearing Ed rather be close to his buddies. So much of their disappointment, sighing that he prefer to seat a bit close with "Ero-Hyoudou" and pals, which Ed and Eddy are close in their seats to them.

With their assign seats, Ed is in the back seat of Matsuda, Double D in the left side of Eddy and the short Ed is beside Issei, who seems to be talking about the 'topic' that they want, trying to recruit him in his group. Yet, Eddy scoffed that he is an idiot and a pervert which is ironic because he is also a part of that category. Everything is all set for the Eds, which the teacher is starting the class... Nonetheless, the magazine loving Ed is rather interested in Issei's topic than the teacher's assigned subject.

"So, I heard that you love 'magazines'." The leader of the perverted trio informed with a 'smile' on his face.

"Yeah? What's with you?" Eddy raised his eyebrow and gives a smug look, lowering his head to avoid getting caught by the teacher. Matsuda didn't like how Eddy's reactions give to Issei, only for the dude to stay calm before a fight commence. The glasses boy however, still keeping his cool.

"We, the perverted trio, have the same taste as you do." This time, its Motohama told him about their likes, making Eddy having that grin in his face and is now interested.

"Is that so? Awesome PG-13?"

"Yep. But, you see hot babes with nice boobs..." With Issei's long speech about sexy women, Eddy can't help that imagine himself with hot ladies, going to fawn all over him. Thanks to that, they become friends and possibly he'll make the jock in Canada, Kevin jealous. This has become more interesting with the Eds in the second year category.

Meanwhile, Rolf is now at the third year room, making the farm boy shocked due to the fact that they are all women and possibly the only guy in the room. The teacher, Ms. Yamaguchi, is a world history teacher, who is actually waiting for Rolf to come. The farm boy, takes a skeptical look and noticed that their are only three students, not knowing that two students are skipping class again due to a certain 'club'.

 _'Rolf was told that only five students who are third year students, and all are maidens. Yet, why only two are missing.'_ Before Rolf can thinking about it, the teacher did disrupt his thoughts, making him startled and then coughed... To introduced himself. One is a short black haired woman with glasses, while the other has the same color of the hair but long and the difference is that her eyes are heterochromic. They say that they are Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, president and vice president of the Student Council.

"Hallo! I am Rolf, son of a shepherd! Please to meet you."

This caught the attention of a brown haired girl with multiple, drill-like curls in it. Her eyes are locking in Rolf due to the 'son of a shepherd' reference, _'Son of a shepherd? Is he a beast tamer, taming farm animals? I'm not sure. Maybe I should ask him.'_ This girl is named Kiyome Abe, head of the Tennis club.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Van Hansen." Sona and Tsubaki gave him a warm welcome as well. Kiyome, on the other hand... Really went to him, in which she shows her kind persona to the new student. After that, they are now having their class and nothing really special about it. Rolf however, found it confusing that the two women knows his last time. He just shrugged it off.

* * *

 ** _Occult Research Club_**

Successfully skipping class and missed the opportunity of seeing the Eds and Rolf, Rias is sitting in the sofa and wondering what makes them special and possibly, the potential. Possibly, she let Koneko and possibly Kiba to observe what impression that the four boys from Canada make. Akeno is now beside her and then informed her about the four boys.

"Buchou. The three second year boys are in Hyoudou's class, while the other is our classmate." This cause Rias to pause for a moment and then, looks at her with an impressed smile.

"I see. I guess that, we are going to class soon and observe."

"Uh huh. So buchou. What do you want me to do as of late?"

"I want you to observe and study one of them, especially one of the Eds that you are talking about." That's the instruction Rias is giving to her. That makes the gentle girl closed her eyes and smiled. She may know who is prone and weakness to hot women. The Eds and Rolf's lives are going to be on a ride.

* * *

 **A/N: Wooo! That's pretty much it. I'm sorry that it took me a long time to think about the idea of how the four will meet the DxD cast. Well, tell me what you think guys. Also, this is my very first update of my story in 2016 and one more thing. HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you fellow readers and writers. If you like how they interact with each other, tell me. See you in the next chapter. Usually, I write this story from 3K-6K. Yet, if its long, I'll put a fore warning. Thank you for reading this story.**

 **Edit: 01/26/16**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello guys and this is chapter 5 of An Unexpected Fate. Now, the Eds and Rolf are now in Kuoh in their classes, which they must work in a certain candy store where Ed destroy the glass door after he literally went through the glass and by a miracle, he ain't bleeding and in pain. Issei and the perverted duo will also bond with Eddy, who has the same interest when it comes to women. Well, hot and sexy women to be precise. Also, finally... One of the Eds can finally see one of the the Great Ladies by luck, looking afar. We'll see what happens if they can really see them. Anyway, on to the story.**

* * *

After class, the Eds went out of the classroom, which it has a happy Double D and a clueless Ed, while Eddy stretching himself up, sighing in relief that class has finally done. Issei and his buddies are also with Ed and Double D, who are just observing the short Ed and his actions. Rolf on the other hand, he seems to have a hard time of catching up since he encountered hard words and such. He wanted to see the Eds, who are now bonding with Issei and the perverted duo. Eddy went to his buddies and comments about their first day of class.

"It's way too boring! Its like in Canada." He frowned, raising his hands in the air and giving out a heavy sigh, lowering his head. Though, a bulb of thought had in him when he was kept his head up while giving that smirk on his face, putting his hands in his pocket, "The only difference is that, they got the best chicks here!" He is showing that toothy smile. Double D face palmed, shaking his head in disbelief. Ed had no single clue whats going on. But, Motohama and Matsuda gives the greedy Ed boy a thumbs up, much of the sock wearing Ed shocked.

 _'Is Eddy that serious about his thoughts of women?!'_ He thought, only to have that thinking disrupted when Issei is patting his shoulder, giving him a smirk.

"You know, *Guessing the Ed boy's name*Eddward" Before Double D can say something, he kept his mouth shut when Issei looks at Eddy, who seems to be deadpanned that he wasn't paying attention, thanks to his encounter with Yuuma. He found the name kinda weird, though it does suit him best and rather ask something even better, "Uh, Eddy, What's his nickname?"

"Double D." The ringleader of the Eds shrugged, in which he only thinks about getting the suckers out of their lunch money via scamming. This cause the two perverted boys to go in side with the smart Ed, who is actually feeling uncomfortable as of this state. The duo did told Ed to go with Eddy, who obliged to come with him.

 _'Double D? *Snickered* Isn't that a breast size and boob size? I'm gonna ask him.'_ Issei thinks about it and then went to Double D from behind, as he is going to whisper him be the ear, "So, your nickname is based by a woman's 'size'. Do you like them?"

Thanks to his blunt question, the brainy Ed got flustered while cupping both of his face out of embarrassment, which M and M are laughing due to that reaction. Eddy did turn his head a bit, before he caught the Ed boy's reaction in which he was trying not to burst out of laughter, covering his mouth with both of his hands. Ed however is the one having that boisterous laughter, making Double D's face covered in shame.

"Issei-san! What kind of question is that?!" He was surprised because he didn't met someone that is straightforward like Issei himself. Though Eddy is one, but this guy was the blunt one in his group.

"You know, boobs and stuff."

"That question is profane! Why did you ask me such heinous, insipid, immoral words?!" Double D tries to push M and M away, but its only futile due to his lacking physical strength and strongly dislikes any signs of rigid physical work. It's really strange that, he can invent stuff without complaining which causes a lot of work.

"Well, curiosity." Issei snickered, as he is going to back off, still trying not to laugh too much due to Ed's actions. Eddy however, is rolling on the floor to laugh, causing the group to stop for awhile to see Eddy. They are going to the usual standby place of the perverted trio where they meet the 'pretty boy' in Kuoh, having the ladies following him and this time the Eds are in, thanks to Eddy of course. Before they can really enjoy themselves, they were greeted by a certain bluenette that the Eds obviously know.

"Hello! Three plus three Ed boys and friends, Rolf came to tell his experience of his class, yes?"

Eddy finally came up to his senses, stopping his acts as he is going to get up. Double D groaned that he makes his uniform dirty while dusting Eddy's upper attire off the dirt. But, Ed was fooling around, chuckling and applying of what Eddy did. The sock wearing Ed went to the lump and frantically told him that he should stop as of late. Rolf tapped his leather shoes and still comments about it, being a part of the 'monkey suit' trail. The perverted trio are now going to listen to him, but Motohama then asked him of what is his name.

"I am Rolf, he who wears eye-wear. Now, Ed boys. Shall you listen to what Rolf is going to tell a story?" Yes, Rolf's grammar is atrocious because his writing is actually D- in Peach Creek Junior High. He thinks that he'll fail in Kuoh, hoping that it won't happen again. Double D has to use force to make the two stubborn Eds stop this childish act. After a few minutes, they are now behaved due to the cunning Ed telling them that, they can't have jawbreakers if they keep on acting like that. Now, they went to where the Perverts standby and Issei is the one asking him.

"So, Rolf right? What are you going to share with us for today?" He looks at him in an observant matter.

"Ho ho ho. Good question, he who loves marshmallows (Boobs). Rolf's classmates are all maidens and only two are missing."

This caught the trio their attention and Eddy as well. Double D has to keep an eye on his buddies, in case when they are going to do something moronic. Ed however, still absentminded and thinks of monsters, "Go on." Of all the people who said that, it seems that Eddy is going to listen. It's a shock because he was known to be the most stubborn 'leader' of the Eds and always going to do his own way. That caught Rolf off guard, raising an eyebrow to the short Ed.

 _'Two are missing? Strange.'_ Double D thought, because of what he heard about the two thanks to the rumors, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima are known to be the great ladies of Kuoh, expecting them to go to class everytime. He sighed that, he also heard of this certain club of what he has overheard of the girls talking, due to them hearing about Kiba going to his club, _'They got a club? I don't know whether its true or it is some sort of fantasy that the students are talking about.'_ In this case, the boys didn't know about the Occult Research Club existing in school.

"That's a rare thing you do, loud mouth Ed boy. Rolf heard this two names. One is actually called a Gremory and the other... A whatchamacalit." He couldn't pronounce Himejima, making the boys have their mouths agape. They couldn't blame Rolf for that.

"Gremory?" Eddy repeated, because he heard a lot of guys are daydreaming about the crimson haired girl. Motohama adjusted his glasses and nodded, given her full name and body measurements just to make sure that Eddy knows. Thanks to that information, the short Eddy was daydreaming right now and he really wants to see her. Issei was one of those guys who daydreamed as well, Eddy was giving some perverted hints to Double D, looking at him with a mischievous grin, _'Rias Gremory huh? Now, that's going to be a turn of events for us boys.'_ Thanks to those innuendos given by the quarto pervertos, the sock wearing Ed gives him a disgusted look, before the greedy Ed snapped back to reality, "I don't get it. And, whats with that "Whatchamacalit" surname?" He got a bit annoyed, squinting his eyes and crossind his arms as he sat down.

"Hmmmm, It seems that our short friend -" Motohama got rudely interrupted by Eddy, due to the short remark and reminded him that he ain't short. Matsuda and Issei were snickering, before Eddy got their attention and shuts them up.

"As I was saying Eddy-" Before the Megane was going to say anything, they finally saw those two women whom the Farm boy described about. They were frozen, as if the time stopped and they even saw a different side of Eddy. They did took a glance of the two girls, going to their certain club in which one is a redhead whom Rolf said Gremory and the girl whose named "Whatchamacalit" by the farmer from Peach Creek, who had a long black silky hair, orange ribbon tied behind, giving it a ponytail style. Her glistening red violet eyes, leaving the short Ed stunned for a moment like he was being paused in time and finally felt that he is in love and the girl doesn't even know that he even existed, just walks with her president going to the direction where the club is.

"Eddy?" Double D noticed the short boy, didn't even move a single from his position. The perverted trio stood up, and they already know why and Motohama might explain it to the sock wearing Ed, wondering of why did Eddy changed all of a sudden. Did the girl giving a glimpse afar to the short Ed or she turned her head a bit, giving that smile that means, _'You look interesting.'_? before she just continued walking and facing in the right direction. They don't know if that's Akeno Himejima, whom the boys liked as well and one of the most popular girls in the academy.

"I think, I know who Eddy looked from afar," Motohama proudly adjusting his glasses and went to Issei and Matsuda, who also had the same case as Eddy. The glasses him gives a confident smirk, making Double D and Rolf crossing their arms, raising their eyebrows of doubt. Yet, Motohama assured that this will be true as he explained it, "Her name is Akeno Himejima, the black haired girl accompanied Rias Gremory." That finally snapped Eddy to reality and then looks at him with hope, going near to him and getting into his face, making Motohama in an uncomfortable position, which has was being pulled by his tie, literally facing with each other causing the megane wearing pervert to scream mentally, thinking that Eddy is crazy. But, not really.

"Uhhhh... Hime... What?" Ed scratched his orange hair, who seems to be very confused alongside with Rolf, yet Double D already got the surname.

"That's her name, huh?! The black haired chick?!" Eddy euphorically demanded, because that girl caught his interest and yet, he doesn't know her or the other way around.

 _'I like the crimson haired chick, even if we haven't talked. But Eddy is on a different level of daydreaming, getting into Motohama's face.'_ Issei thought, looking at the sight of Eddy and Motohama and even Matsuda sweat dropped... Sure, they are perverted and wanting chicks to go to them, yet they are impressed of Eddy.

 _'Eddy seems to be a very good fit for us, Issei.'_ That's what Matsuda's thinking right now, crossing his arms and did the same things as Issei does.

"Yes Eddy! That's her name... Akeno Himejima. 102-60-87, they said that she is one of the popular girls here in Kuoh and also a vice president of the Occult Research Club. Does that answer your question?" Motohama explained again for Eddy and then asked nervously, sweating and this cause Eddy to push him off, to avoid the misunderstanding and looks at the sight, where the girl looks at him, sighing as if he is in a dream that he is living right now, though he is not in dreamland.

 _'Akeno... Hime... Whatever that name is, I like her! Way better than those pesky Kankers and stupid Sarah combined! *Grinned* Heck, I can imagine that she is way hotter than Nazz!'_ Eddy closed his eyes, before his imagination crushed by Ed, whom the lump shouts Eddy's ear and was startled with his eyes widened while covering his ears, snarled, pissed off to the point that he wants to beat the living crap out of him, giving him a death glare.

"*Animal growl*Why you?!" Eddy then goes to chase Ed, which the lump laughed with joy, cheerfully running in circles and Issei, with his pals also saw it and groaned, sweat dropping and thinks that this is really funny, yet also ridiculous and stupid. Before things starts to get ugly, Double D ordered them to stop, which is obviously, those two Eds didn't listen and keeps on chasing each other in circles which is a dumb idea.

"Oi, I think that our comrade Eddy has to stop." Issei said in a bored tone of voice, because he haven't done such perverted ways now after the Eds and Rolf came. M and M nodded and has to trip both Ed and Eddy, in which they succeed and they planted face first in the ground causing the midget Ed to think that he eats dirt, causing him to look at him implanted face at the dirt. While on Ed's case, the stupid one laughed and only shouted, "Do it again!" causing Issei and company to face palm. They have never met someone this stupid before. Eddy got up and dusting himself off the dirt, gritting his teeth, looking at the perverted trio, whom they shrugged as if nothing happens.

"Idiots." Eddy turned his head away and muttered, putting his hands in his pocket, as he sees Ed went to Double D and having fun on his own terms.

When Double D heard about "Occult Research Club", it took a peak of interest of the sock wearing boy and Ed heard the word "Occult", he seems to be excited and wanted to know where it is and yet, Issei and his buddies keeps it a secret, knowing that the place is extremely private. Before Ed and Double D can say something about that club, Issei had to cut in and suggested.

"Well, let's say that, we are going to hang out somewhere."

"Where would that be Issei dude?" Eddy asked with a grin, hinting something that is immoral.

"Let's just hang out like buddies we are!" Matsuda this time smiled, putting his arm on the short Ed's shoulder causing him to fume in anger, holding it to avoid causing trouble. The Eds, Rolf and the perverted trio are now buddies from now on, thanks to Issei, going close to people. Usually to Eddy though.

* * *

 _ **Occult Research Club**_

Inside at the club, Rias then sees Akeno, who is looking at the surroundings and sticking her head outside the window, thinking about that exchange student, seeing that his eyes are locking when she just took a glance at the Eds, Rolf and the three perverts. Kiba and Koneko aren't there for a moment, which they are just trying to observe the four exchange students from Canada... They see that they are rowdy, silly, stupid (According to the white haired girl), funny and e.t.c.

 _'Ufufufufufu. The short one, you are interesting, Locking your eyes to mine afar. I wonder why you did that?'_ Akeno thought with a smile, closing her eyes while cupping her left cheek and Rias saw her in deep thoughts. Rias then went near to her and just patting her shoulder, disrupting her thoughts.

"Akeno? You seem to think deep."

The gentle girl then looks at the president with a smile, "Buchou. I was wondering about the four exchanged students."

Rias might saw Eddy from afar, joining with Issei, which she does found them interesting as well. Those boys didn't know that Akeno was one of the members of her peerage and yet they didn't bother. They can be secretive, "What about them?"

"I noticed something," Akeno faced the crimson haired girl and then sits at the window, "The short boy... He seems to be looking at me without a blink, even if we are far away." She closed her eyes, clasping her hands tight and smiled. She already knew Eddy was looking at her, due to her beauty and the hair of course. The midget didn't know about it and yet she knows.

Rias then turned her back and then walks, going to the sofa and sits down. Once she face, she faced her best friend and looking at her in the eyes afar, "I have a job for you."

This caught Akeno her attention and she is ready to listen, going to the chair, facing Rias in a very focused manner, "I'm listening."

"I want you to observe the three Canadian boys, especially the short one that you mentioned... They may have potential." That was a shocking instruction because not only Rias see the potential of Issei, but also the Eds. This questions Akeno about Rolf, whom they heard that he is their classmate and according to her... He might has something that the president may not like it. No one knows, because possibly; she may have known about his ancestors. Without hesitation, Akeno nodded and then told Rias that, hopefully she might find the Eds as she left the room, leaving Gremory to wonder about the four boys, _'Eds... Hyoudou... I really can see the potential within you. As for that farmer, many mysteries have hidden within him and I'm wondering why.'_

* * *

 ** _After Sometime... (Candy Store)_**

The Eds and Rolf really does have fun with Issei and his buddies, Double D reminded the two that they got to go to the candy store, in which they have to pay someone due to the lumps sudden action while causing the glass door to break. Eddy, who was actually enjoyed the perverts in company while he has to remember a bit of a flashback before they part ways.

 _ **Short flashback (Hours ago)**_

 _ **"Hey Issei dude, what do you really like for a chick?" Eddy asked, which he bonded the perverted trio and Issei seems to be smirking confidentially, looking at the short Ed. M and M were snickering since he was the shortest of the group, causing Double D to face palm, while Ed and Rolf has to look around the place.**_

 _ **"You see is the greatest asset for a chick?" Issei, who seems to be expected that Eddy knows because he is a pervert of his buddies and Double D has to be the opposite. Eddy, has to pull him by the right side of his collar to whisper him the answer. The smart Ed can't really stomach of what the four are thinking right now, Ed was just thinking for monsters, comics, Godzilla and such while also thinking of Gravy. Yet at the back of his mind, he can't help but to think about his sister as well, due to the fact that she was a part of his family as well. As for Rolf, he was just walking with the two Eds and observing the four if they might do something dumb and perverted.**_

 ** _"Boobs. You got that right man. When you look at it, it jiggles with emphasis knowing that its the greatest assets ever." Issei, the oppai lover, seems to get it and drooled in perversion, even Motohama and Matsuda are doing the same thing. Eddy feels that he is having his dreams come true soon in Japan, thank to those pinups, when he was at Peach Creek given by his brother back then. Even Eddy has to tell that, a woman's ass are also one of the reason of a woman's beauty, striking to the minds of men._**

 ** _"For Pete sake Issei-san, can you talk at least you are a decent human being along with your friends?!" Double D seems to be disgusted by the way he talks about boobs, as Ed and Rolf ignored the indecent talk. However, Issei didn't listen to Double D criticisms at all and just bond with Eddy and the group... It seems that Eddy already considered Kuoh as second home for him._**

 ** _"Even you Eddy." He points at the short boy from the behind, who was just waving his hand like a drama queen and only enjoyed with Issei because they got the same likes as he does._**

 ** _End of flashback_**

Eddy closed his eyes, drooling in perversion, all thanks to Issei's reminder that the boobs are the greatest assets of a woman, which is not really the case. To add that part, he even remembered that the girl looks at him within a few second before she turned her head, facing to the direction where she was going to the club. Double D can't help but worry about him and his sudden change of character. Sure, Eddy is the perv of his group, but not like when he has the wildest fantasies come from his mind.

"Double D. Eddy seems to be dreaming like in the comic called, "Spiral's of the Wonderland" Vol. 2 when the hero has to dream of their fantasies and they have to walk through it and -" He was only hushed by Double D.

"Ed, I'm worried about Eddy as much as you do. Eddy didn't think about any type of scams, because he looks at someone. Even that influence that Issei-san gave him. Yet, he make Eddy felt that, he ain't an outcast since he was also an outcast as well." He seems to be wondering.

Before he even can think about it anymore, the owner of the candy store seems to be waiting for them and greeted the Eds and Rolf in a kind, yet sarcastic way thanks to Ed. Double D was sweating because he might give them a hard time in the store and told them that their uniforms for their work are now ready at the back. Eddy groaned and good thing, they went home before going to work, which they have to pay of their expenses to go to work. They are part-timers, causing the short Ed to dislike this job, even if there are jawbreakers. After sometime, the owner told them in their respective workplace. He told Ed that he'll be the one to carry the delivered package overseas, Double D will be the cashier because he explained that he can't do manpower stuff. Eddy, who is very lazy as hell, he'll do the window washing and he gritted his teeth. He wanted jawbreaker and yet, he has to work for it. As for Rolf, he'll be the one to be the security, just like the Ed-co business scam and Ed can't do that since he is too gullible for sweet talkers.

"I'll be going somewhere kids. Do your best, okay?" The owner hopes that they won't do anything but accidents.

"Yes sir!" The Eds, with Eddy's best sarcastic tone approved and the owner left.

Ed went to his workplace and the others are doing the same thing. Rolf has to be the security guard, which he does remember back at the Cul-de-sac and he went to the right side and standby. Double D, wearing the apron and then went to the cashier location, which he wondered, _'Strange. Where are the workers? Is it their vacation time because he announced secretly that me and my friends are here? This has got to be a mystery. Yet, I'm not sure if it is a fantasy or not.'_

As for Eddy, he harshly gets the pail of bucket with water and the addition of the glass wiper and waterproof towel, "Stupid adults, stupid work," He muttered, lowering his head and got the water tub, pouring in the glass, gritting his teeth, "Because of lumpy, we have to work in this dump and -" He seems to see the benefit of this work... Free jawbreakers for workers and as usual, he blamed Ed for the troubles they got. He was actually outside, grumbling that he shouldn't be here in the first place and rather think of scamming suckers at school than to work in this dump, even if there are jawbreakers.

While he saw Double D, Ed and Rolf are doing their job very well, he noticed of someone in the streets from the distance looking at his direction, causing him to stop for a moment. It's that girl from school, giving that alluring smile, making the Ed boy blush and Rolf was the one noticed the act of the short Ed, "Loud mouth Ed boy?"

 _'Hot chick... So dreamy.'_ Eddy thought showing that smile on his face, while his cobalt eyes was locking to something else as if he was looking at an illusion and not reality. Akeno, the girl who observes the Eds and Rolf from afar, giving that seductive smile, putting her right index finger to her mouth and giggled.

"Ara, ara. So, that's where you worked part time. Ufufufufufu. The short one, better known as Eddy Skipper McGee, you are very lazy and yet; you work for the sake of your own benefit to get those candies known as jawbreakers. Interesting. You are a mystery. Buchou, they do have potential. Eddy and his friends." After that speech, Akeno then left when the truck passed by, where Eddy watched.

Since the truck finally passed by, the girl disappeared in an instant as if the wind carried her and Eddy snapped back to reality, shaking his head as if he was dreaming after all, "What was that all about?"

"That's what Rolf wants to know, he who he got stunned Ed boy." He sighed, holding his hips together and looks down to him, causing Eddy to get irritated since that implies that he is short. Eddy only told him that he should go back to his place, like right now and he'll work as well, mostly its half-assed and not by heart. Obviously, he was forced. Now, his mind was full of thoughts as of late, while working, _'Who is this chick? That's the Akeno chick that Motohama guy was talking about? Geez. I hope that she is real.'_

Double D even noticed about Eddy, which he noticed that he was not even concentrating at all, _'Eddy. What has gone into you? You should have told me and Ed about this, when you are in deep thoughts.'_ He was shaking his head that, Eddy was just daydreaming ever since they came to Japan.

* * *

 ** _Occult Research Club (Night)_**

Rias is still there and she was reading a book about the supernatural as always, waiting for he group and their reports. She noticed that the three has returned, Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou and finally, Akeno Himejima. Now, she closed the book and puts it into the table and then looks at them afar, "What are your reports so far, regrading the three Canadian boys and Hyoudou?"

"Ahhhh. About Issei Hyoudou? He seems to have extreme passion where it come to the female body parts, especially the breast ones." Kiba informed, and then he added during the time, when the perv saw Kiba and the girls, fawning for him, "Also, I even feel that he was jealous of me when women went near to me and asking for a date, which I respectfully decline."

"Okay. And you, Koneko?" The crimson haired girl looks at the white haired loli.

"I saw that he was dating with some girl, feeling that he won the lottery and she got an eerie aura that, we can recognize her." Now, the petite girl crossed her arms and huffed in disgust, added, "He is a disgusting leech." This cause the president to giggle, covering her mouth because he was known to be a pervert in school.

"And finally... You, Akeno?" Now, Rias turned her head and faced her best friend, who seems to close her eyes and giggled, telling her the story.

"Buchou. I went to some candy store where the Canadian boys worked and I realized that they were part timers. According to my analysis, one of the short boy's friend cause some damage." That's only her story about seeing the Eds from the distance though. This cause the Gremory chick to raise some questions and yet, crossing her legs and then looks at them in an observant manner. Kiba and Koneko were even more curious since, when does the Eds work unless it involves scamming featuring Eddy. Before the vice-president to add some of the story, the handsome boy of the club, also observe the Eds.

"Also, they stick together and I noticed that they were the jokesters in their class, thanks to the tall one." Kiba would have meant Ed, which he heard the slam of his head on the floor, courtesy of Ed, startling the other classes during the day thinking that its an earthquake.

"The short one is also a leech." Koneko replied in disgust about Eddy, which is why she despises perverts and yet, she got no choice but the observe and truly, they do got the potential to be a part of their group. Rias told them that, "For now on, we are going to give something for the four boys and observing them more" That's where the paper contract starts, giving it to the boys, soon.

* * *

 _ **Hyoudou Residence**_

Issei is now in his room and feels so happy that he has a foreigner friend, who is Eddy obviously that they got the same likes. He actually finished eating and went to his room for 'studying', which he might think about his buddies, M and M. He puts his hands and the back of his head while looking at the ceiling, wondering about Yuuma, whom he didn't know that she a supernatural being.

"Ahhhhhhh~. Yuuma-chan. A dream come true for me! Oh yes, I can finally get laid and score one to zero for you guys before graduation. Sorry, Motohama and Matsuda, even you Eddy." He really can't wait to have a date with her and smiled at that thought, drooling in perversion. He closed his eyes and imagined all about her.

Then, he turned around and puts his chin under his pillow and giving the thoughts about the Eds and Rolf, "Ed, he seems to be an idiot and yet very fun to hang out with. *Cringed* Yet, the dude needs a bath and I can't help but wonder why is he scared of baths. He smells like crap! Double D. He seems to be boring as hell, talking all about knowledge, books and stuff. *Sighed* I hope that he can at least be fun for once..." He paused for a moment and wondered something, ' _I wonder what's under his hat, as if its some sort of life connection to him stating that its personal. Meh, whatever.'_ After that, he added about Eddy and maybe, Rolf.

"Eddy? Oh yes! That dude is fun, especially when he talks about the magazine that he read when he was a kid! *Whistled* I gave him credit for that and we have everything in common about chicks. Good thing Motohama and Matsuda saw him as a cool dude." Issei thinks that all of them are fun to hang out with, though he has nothing much to say about Rolf, other than he talks in third person, rambling about his old country.

Now, he seems to yawn for a moment before he'll rest. He really wanted to bond with Eddy.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, chapter 5 is all done. This took me long because I wanted to give it an original scenario and not just copy and paste from the anime. Yes, Eddy finally sees Akeno from the distance, causing his buddies to wonder and concerned about him, with his sudden change of character. Guys, if you like this chapter and the Eds as part timers in a candy store, review it and don't forget to fave and follow as well. I don't mind constructive criticisms because a writer really needs a wake up call. In the next chapter, that's where the Eds, with the exemption of Rolf are going to the city, where they bond with Issei. I'll edit it, if you guys noticed grammar errors and such. Thank you for reading this story and I really appreciate it.**

 **Edit: 1/25/16**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the sixth chapter of The Unexpected Fate. I know, I'm stressed as hell due to some... "problems" and I don't want to mention anything about that. It's taxing to the soul. Anyway, I'm sorry for being late as usual and I was kinda busy in real life. So, time is kinda cruel. But that's okay, I'm getting better and hopefully my stress of unnecessary things will fade away. In the previous chapter, we kinda see that the Eds and DxD protagonist Issei Hyoudou, along with his buddies were hanging out with them to know more about Kuoh (The city) and the school itself. Also, Eddy finally sees the girl that he really liked than Lee Kanker from the distance, Akeno Himejima and she already knew where they worked part-time, due to her observations. In the next chapter, its time for the turn of events where the Eds and Issei will have their lives** **changed f** **orever... Obviously. So, lets continue shall we?**

* * *

 ** _One week after..._ **

After one week of hanging out with their buddies, the Eds were actually having fun and thinking that this place is like their second home. Kuoh, it's just an ordinary town of Japan and the Eds were actually seeing this. It's actually Sunday actually and they were looking at the skies above,it was clear blue and when they look at the buildings, it was not the same as the sub urban areas back at Peach Creek and the place is even urbanized.

"Wow! *Eyes widened* Look at this place! It's actually not the same as Peach Creek!" Eddy was surprised and he was looking around as if it was the first time to see this place. well, it is their first time at Kuoh, when Ed demanded that they should go out and have fun and get jawbreakers.

Their attire is the same as they're wearing back at home, Double D was actually observing around the area and and even taking notes about it. Ed saw the playground, he would remind it back then when he was playing with his sister.

"I miss my baby sister!" Ed whined, causing Eddy to get really irritated due to his voice and clenching his fist as if he wanted to throw a punch at him. He clenches his teeth and wanted to get snapped as if he was a lion, wanting to unlock its cage and ready to pounce its prey.

"Calm down Eddy," Double D reprimanded, going to grip tight his shoulder so that he can stop him from getting into Ed, who is actually crawling around and doing himself like an idiot. "I'm sure that he doesn't know what he is doing because he always remembers his baby sister, Sarah."

"Sarah?! Sarah not good for Ed guys!" Ed screamed, jumped in fear and slams his head to the ground as if he is an ostrich and Eddy saw it; laughing hysterically. Double D, scolded Eddy for his indecent actions and then he told Ed that he should get his head out of the ground because there is no oxygen in it.

Before Eddy replied sarcastically, they saw Issei in a causual attire and then Rolf, he was actually being independent and wanted to buy some soil for his garden. In this case, they are actually at the city, just doing their own things as usually. They saw that the brunette boy, was waiting for his date to come, with the smile that says, _'I love her boobs and finally; my luck has gone up!'_

"He is still indecent as usual," Double D replied, deadpanned and crossed his arms as if he was observing the boy not to do something indecent. Eddy saw a girl, she was black haired and she was wearing a dress. He was fuming because the guy had a date and he is not because 'he is the hottest and coolest guy ever'. Talk about high pride and arrogance.

"Maybe he was looking for some underwear guys," Ed replied in dopey manner, causing causing the smart Ed to get flustered, covering his mouth in the open and he was shocked that he guessed it right... Possibly. After all, Issei is a damned pervert sometimes.

Speaking of the brown haired boy, Issei noticed that the witch cosplayer was going to give him something. Just in case if the Eds would likely reject the offer and would likely throw it, especially with a guy like Eddy.

The witch was poking his shoulder, glancing at the woman who was holding something at her hand before facing her. Issei, asked in curiosity, "Excuse me miss, what is that you're holding?" He didn't know that the Eds would have the same paper that Issei had and only that they'll ignore it.

" 'I can make your dreams come true~' The heck is this crap?!" Eddy frowned and wanted to tear the paper apart. But, the matured (Really?) Ed stopped him from doing so by ordering Ed to grab him by the collar of the shirt, yanked him from doing that said tearing the paper up, "Let me go, stupid!"

"But Eddy, it is the gateway of the paths of Hades, where his minions of the fanned are waiting and calling us out on our names that will help us make our enemies fall into their impermeable doom of the Grim Reaper," He jumped back up and down, causing Eddy to turn around and look at him as if he is crazy with words jumbling, mashing up the sentence with full of nonsense and didn't made any sense whatsoever... According to did not want to go there, only that Ed yanked his collar and pulls Eddy right to his face, causing Double D to sweat drop. The greedy Ed boy would want to frown, due to his shirt ruined. He would like to go breaking the fourth wall, "Give Issei-dude the screen time," After that, he was dropped to the floor face first.

Now, back with Issei. He turns around and waves his hand at that girl with that genuine smile, with hidden innuendos. After all, he is the harem king in the later run, "Hey Yuuma-chan!" He puts the paper in his back pocket, using his left hand.

"Issei-kun!" She returned with a simple, yet sweet smile. This cause the pervert to blush, but he thinks he's a lucky. Well, perverts are very hard to be in a date due to some distractions of hot and sexy women. He scratched his head and look at her in the eye, as he was actually getting nervous and at the same time excited.

"Hey Yuuma-chan!" He greeted back with a smile.

"Sorry for being late," Yuuma bowed in apology and he only smiled that he had finally had a date. Becuase of some "urgent callings", she holds her hand and causing him to tell her to slow down and the two are going to a department store, where the two are picking clothes and some accessories. Issei is just smiling when his date picked a muscular printed shirt, causing the boy to chuckle that he's enjoying this date... Ever. They went to the store where he'll buy her wrist beads as the pervert thinks.

 _'I can tell that its going to be a smooth conversation ever! I'm lucky that I not even get hit at all. I can definitely enjoying that view of that sexy oppai Yuuma-chan shows~!'_

The Eds were observing them, causing the ringleader of the Eds to fume as Double D would tap his shoulder before giving a frustrating scowl and sits down properly. Nonetheless, he was just looking at Ed, who was eating the food like an animal causing him to snicker, while lowering his head.

"Ed's an animal I tell ya~"

"Please don't talk when your mouth is full Ed," Double D stared at the Simpleton and sweat dropped, giving an uneasy feeling that he had.

"Mmmm?" Ed would have mean "What?" if that's not getting in the way, causing the beanie wearing Ed to sigh deeply by this childishness and irresponsibility. While they are talking about their plans about Issei to observe him, which he didn't even bother due to how focused on his date. The brown haired soon-to-be devil looking at his date who thinks deeply as he began opening a topic.

"Say Yuuma-chan."

"Oh?" The girl snapped out of her senses, looking at Issei with an apologetic smile, giving him some attention, "I'm sorry about that Issei-kun~ I was thinking about our date. What do you think?"

"I gotta admit ya know. This is the best date ever!", _'Hehehe~ I'm on a one way ticket to paradise baby~!'_ Issei thought, drooling that he will be finally feeling those boobs that he's been waiting for a long time.

"Really?" Yuuma was surprised, before giggling, "Same with me~"

"I was wondering," Issei stirring his drink, looking at it, "Why did you choose me? There are other guys who are better looking than me."

"Well..." Showing that "sweet" smile, Yuuma replied in a very "sincere" tone that no deception can be noticed, "... Fate brought us together to become one."

 _'Seriously. That was pretty much a cliche line that I heard from some shoujo anime/manga.'_

Shaking that thought off before he might feel that he insulted her, Issei thinks of the other side of the fence in which he feels too lucky as Yuuma would then have an idea to go somewhere private, "Issei-kun, can you come with me somewhere?"

"Huh? What for?"

"Just go~ I have a reward just for you~" Yuuma stood up and holding Issei's hand, who's blushing all this time as his thoughts are lewd, imagining himself that he can finally grope the breast that he loves as he immediately stood up, seeing that he has to pay up to become a gentleman before the duo left. As for the Eds...

" ' _Best date ever~_ '... My Ass!" Eddy mocked Issei's voice out of jealousy and was seething in rage, gnawing the seat as he saw his soon-to-be partner in crime will be finally getting laid... Or that's what at least he thought of. Double D feels too ashamed that these two pals of his acts too immature, while Ed sticking his tongue out of disgust and as his curiosity instincts starts kicking in.

"Double D?"

"What is it Ed?" The level headed Ed glanced that, the guy was feeling that bad things will happen to their friend. He doesn't know why, but there is what's called "gut feeling". "Something's going on to our friend Essay and he's in danger!"

"That's Issei, Ed... And that's just your imagination."

"Yeah," Eddy shrugged as he saw that the so-called called "couple" left to go to the fountain for their "private" date and added, "I'm pretty sure that Issei dude got what he want and damn... He got this hot chick first." Aggravated and complaining, the short Ed thinks that he got one first than him, the so-called "chick magnet" of the Eds.

"You're just exaggerating it Eddy," Double D sighs in which Ed got up and he wanted more of snacks, causing the "mastermind" of the Eds groaning, shaking his head checking their money out from their part time job just in case and leave, where they are going to where Issei headed. They didn't they are being observed by Rias' peerage in which none even knows at all... Even Ed himself didn't know.

Ed however, he's having a hunch due to his natural instincts and knowing him, he might know some of the unknown due to his comic books of having the supernatural in it as they are gonna exit the restaurant, Double D paid as usual, _'Will the underworld kingdom of Hades take Essay (Issei) away from us?! Noooo~! That's bad for Ed!'_

 _'These guys are naive who doesn't know what kind of girl is.'._ Koneko was the one who observed the Eds alongside with Issei who accompanied this "Yuuma" and left discreetly, to tell the news to Rias of the news.

 _ **Occult Research Club**_

Before Issei and maybe... The Eds will get themselves killed as usual, Rias looks at the chess pieces that she once played with and feeling that this boy is putting himself in danger, but she sees great potential in him alongside with the Eds. Koneko arrived and bowing with respect, telling the news to her leader.

"Buchou, I have information for you."

"Hmmmmm? What is it Koneko?" Rias asked, interested of what's going on of her so-called newest pieces to arrive soon.

"The Eds and that Hyoudou are going to that fountain."

"Oh?" Akeno was also there, wondering why though. She thought that the trio would likely be going to their part time job to pay up the owner of that convenience store, mostly sweets and candy, "I thought that they are gonna work."

"I heard from that sock wearing friend of those boys that they don't have work for a moment." Koneko added with the information that they forgot telling them, what they think about the Brainiac of the Eds.

"Sock wearing friend? Oh... That boy named Eddward Marion Vincent?"

"He looks more normal than his friends to be honest when they are having their classes," Kiba smiles, crossing his arms due to the fact he does act formal, "I'm surprised that the student council didn't want him yet due to his intelligence."

Rias nodded and feeling that they really are having the potential as the part of the House of Gremory, seeing that this would be interesting..But for now, Koneko added more of the information when she observed Issei, who might be having a "date" with Yuuma... Which she knows due to the aura.

"Buchou... That leeches' date... She's a Fallen Angel."

"I see. I already have a plan just in case if she's gonna kill that boy~" Smirking a bit, Rias crossed her arms and finding this interesting.

 _'Well well well... Those three exchange students and that boy will be finally seeing or maybe... Joining us soon~'_

 _ **Fountain Scene...**_

Unbeknownst to the duo, the Eds followed them to which Issei was maybe spellbound by Yuuma as they are gonna follow him. Eddy grunted in disapproval that they should follow him due to that hinted jealousy he had, in thought of being popular in Japan only ended that some of the girls liked Double D, same case as Kiba does. They were hiding like the bushes to which its like they are remembering the hide and seek moment.

"Why are we even following Issei-san Eddy?" The pacifist wondered why they are here.

"Hush Sock Head..." Eddy demanded quietly since they don't wanna get caught since when he's curious if what Ed said is true, "If what Lumpy said that he's having a hunch about Issei, it better be a fact."

"I don't really wish that his life is in danger Eddy."

"I don't either...!" He clenched his teeth, since Issei Hyoudou is one of his first Japanese friend that he ever have and they have a common understanding of perverted magazines, "Besides... Issei dude is like you guys, an awesome friend despite that he's new~" He gave him a thumbs up, "I just want him fine."

 _'The only reason why you said that is because you two likes something of perversion and immorality,'_ Double D thought with a sweat drop added, as Ed then calling them to look at the scenario. How did they get in there? No body knows due to their lovable oaf, breaking the rules of reality and such.

 _'You better be okay Issei dude...'_ Eddy and so does the Eds saw that Issei is walking with Yuuma.

Meanwhile, Issei was looking around the scenario liking the atmosphere, not knowing that his life is at risk to which he did see the girl wearing the bracelet that he bought for her. Breaking the ice, the boy began to tell her his honest thoughts.

"Yuuma-chan... I have to say that, this has got to be the best date ever~" However, she's not responding to him yet and when they have finally arrived at the fountain, where the Eds at the bushes, she turned around and smiles, eyes closed adding that innocence in her, blushing.

"Me too, it was the best~" She opened her eyes, adding more of the innocence she gave with the facade, "Can I ask you a question?... No, a favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Ummmmmm..." Yuuma lowered her head, still acting that she's shy but in her head, she's gonna kill him, "Will you... Die for me?"

"Huh?" Issei was surprised as if he didn't hear what she's gonna say, chuckling that maybe she's just joking and such, "I'm sorry Yuuma-chan, what did you say? I guess I didn't clean my ears yet."

"I said," Her voice instantly dropped, causing Issei to be shocked that... She might be going gorgeous...At least that's what his mind said, "... Will you die for me?"

Issei was shocked, before turning into excitement as the girl instantly gonna transform into a different person, in which that they Eds are shocked. Yuuma turned into a matured, yet evil woman which her attire is pretty much the same like during date in which the boy wanted to grope her breast in his thoughts and as for Eddy, he got a nosebleed comically in which Double D must not freak out.

"Yuuma-chan, is that even you?" Asked Issei in a trance, causing the girl reply in a fake cutesy voice.

"The one and only~" Before that, she seems to be glowing something in her hand, causing Issei in disbelief since this was very much the end of him. The Eds were surprised that she had an angels wings... No, it was black causing the Eds shaking in fear.

 _'You gotta be kidding me right? Black wings? You mean that... Fallen Angels or whatever exists?!'_ Eddy's eyes widened, gripping a handful of grass for a moment out of fear, before putting it down to the group. He was sweating, drenching and his heartbeat can be heard if he means his feelings.

 _'I didn't know that Issei-san's date is a... Supernatural being?! I thought that its nothing but a hoax!'_ Double D thought that this was an act, an illusion. Sadly, this was reality in which fear has taken over his head feeling too afraid that seeing Issei in this situation, he's gonna die.

 _'Holy shmoly guys!'_

"It was like playing house you know..." Suddenly, the girl grinned in a very damned way to say that she owned him, and glancing at the boy before attempting to throw at him... Holding a spear, "The date was fun though and yet, sorry... You're gonna die right here~"

 _'Die?! He's gonna get killed?! Do something guys! I'm too young and handsome to die!'_ Eddy thought, shaking in fear, wanted to get out of here. But it seems that they are in trouble. Once they are being found out, their lives are hanging in a thread.

 _'I can't do it Eddy! I desist any form of physical violence and I'm sure that the thread of my existence will end in a blink of an eye!'_

Ed couldn't say anything and before the girl could even throw that said spear, an object blinked out to save Issei from harm. When the duo glanced around to decide if they save him or not, they are even more flabbergasted that Ed was protecting him from harm cause his instincts were kicking in.

 _'That idiot! He's gonna get us killed!', 'Ed! Our lives are gonna be in danger!'_

The girl smirked, grinning at the lump to which he guarded Issei, "Oh? What are you doing here boy~? Are you gonna save this boy that is a threat to us?"

"What?"

"Ed! What are you doing?! Are you stupid that you're gonna cause trouble for your pals for good ol me?! Our lives are in danger man!" Issei realized that he saw the spear thrown into his direction and Ed did manage to save him... However, not only that

"What's this? I guess that I'm impressed by your body locomotion, but you're too stupid to understand," Yuuma cackled, with her red violet eyes leering at the boys, "I guess that he doesn't have a brain to deal with..." Suddenly, she points to them, giving some statement, "You idiots are a threat to us, that's why I should get rid either of you and you should blame God for putting that Sacred Gear in you!"

 _'Sacred Gear? What's going on and why is Ed getting involved by this?! This is full of absurdities, full fledged make up fantasies!'_ Double D thought, still in denial.

 _'Okay. Now this religious crap is getting involved?! She tries to deal with my pals that they are gonna get killed by that... Freaky, black winged angel (fallen) or whatever!'_ Eddy didn't like it and he doesn't have the time to become selfish... Normally, he's gonna save himself whenever dangers like this are involved, but with those two getting involved by this? He doesn't have any choice, as Double D was shaking at all, with Yuuma going with an open palm position at her right hand, glowing in light to form a spear... feeling that Ed is also a "threat" to her as well. Possibly including Double D and Eddy.

 _'This is bad... We're in deep trouble. Sorry Eds,'_ Issei thought, knowing that once one of them is in danger, everyone of the Eds are involved.

 ** _"The time has come... I'll make your dreams come true."_**

* * *

 **A/N: Finally~! I'm so sorry that I'm super delayed of this story. Yes, blame me for making this story rot due to a big writers block getting in my way when I tried to go back on this for Issei and maybe the Eds getting killed and whatnot... We'll see. I** **got my ideal Japanese Voice Actors of the Eds just to hear them via audio imagination. I would read more in Baka-Tsuki for details soon at the Light Novel.**

 **Ed: Sugita Tomokazu (Sakata Gintoki of Gintama, Kyon of the Haruhi Suzumiya series, Ragna the Bloodedge of Blazblue)**

 **Double D: Fukuyama Jun (Koro-sensei of Ansatsu Kyoshitsu, Lelouch vi Brittania of Code Geass, Yukio Okumura of Ao no Exorcist.)**

 **Eddy: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Rin Okumura of Ao no Exorcist, Accelerator of the Toaru series and Karma Akabane of Ansatsu Kyoshitsu)**

 **Finally, as for the Sacred Gears for the Eds... That would be a surprise. That's all for now guys~ If you wanna critic to help me improve my story, please do so if you want to. Review, fave or follow. (Happy 4th of July, American readers~) (Edited.)**


End file.
